dbz epicness
by coolguy84
Summary: what if after dodoria blasts bardock bardock decides to train raditz and goku and take nappa and vegeta along to for an adventure for revenge against frieza and lots more (also I hope you guys don't think certain characters will be useless)
1. Chapter 1 the begining of every thing

bardock stood over his teams dead bodies and blood dripping down his face. how how colud I let this happen darn it if only I were stronger I could have prevented this he constantly said to himself I promise I will avenge you but as of right now im to weak to fight frieza but wih help from other survivers I can kill him but I doubt any of them will survive badock said wait I have to sons I can get them and train them and theres prince vegeta bardock was feeling a moment of relief.

raditz successfully come back from a mission hey raditz a voice called out hmm whos there raditz said ahh this power level is 12000 I cant handle that raditz thought to himself im your father the voice whispered hmm raditz calmed down and walked into the dark ally. so why are you being so secretive raditz asked with a confused look on his face frieza thinks im dead bardock answered well lets tell them your not raditz said no badock yelled frieza killed my group and hes gonna say planet vegeta was blown up by a meteorite but he blew it up badock had an angry look on his face wellyou never lie raditz said well what should we do raditz asked were gonna get your brother and the prince with the general and go against frieza. well get those two first cause their closer bardock said ok ill go get them raditz said taking off.

hey vegeta nappa raditz whispered so no one can hear there conversation what is it nappa said sternly come raditz said the two saiyans followed raditz into the dark ally. so why have you brought us here nappa asked cause were going against frieza and we need your help bardock said we will help you but why vegeta asked because frieza destroyed our planet bardock said sternly. well why don't we go against him now nappa asked we need to train and get my other son to help us im pretty sure he will be a good help we going to earth bardock said ok raditz said ok but im still your prince vegeta said sternly yes but im stronger as of right now bardock said.

**end of chapter 1 **

**tell me what do you guys think if its bad please don't be a jerk about it**

**power levels **

**bardock 12000**

**vegeta 5000**

**nappa 3000**

**raditz 1200**


	2. capter 2 new allie

you will be landing in 321 they landed on earth after they all got out they noticed gokus ship look kakarots ship raditz said pointing at it. which means we cant be far away bardock said lets go vegeta yelled blasting off into the woods. well look what we got here gohan said nowheres your father young boy goku just stood there sat there sleeping actually hes my kid bardock yelled yea get away or die raditz yelled his power level is only two bardock thought. well now I don't care I don't think you should take care of him gohan yelled just come at me raditz yelled ok fine gohan began to charged at raditz raditz simply punched a whole in his gut killing him.

1 month and we finally got him how does this place not have a full moon bardock said they do but its not often raditz replied ok this will be where we stay for now so that frieza does not notice us bardock said. you think he will notice if we kill every one vegeta said yeah but if its kakarot we wont care how much would he if hes the only saiyan left to frieza he thinks you dead I doubt he even notices kakarot is alive bardock said.

but still why not attack now nappa said cause you guys are all weaker then appule bardock said what nappa yelled. lets just train kakarot before we make him kill every one on the planet now lets get to training.

5 years later

kakarot I think your strong enough to kill every one on the planet bardock said ok Im going right now kakarot replied to his father as he blasted off. good thing we taught him how to fly bardock said. whos there bulma yelled oh a kid bulma was relieved to see kakarot what are you doing she asked whats that in your hands kakarot asked a dragon ball bulma said if you get seven I will grant you any wish you might be of use to me kakarot said were gonna get some how much do you have he asked 6 she replied then only one more kakarot said hey kakarot raditz called hang on kakarot said as walked in the woods. why aren't you killing her raditz asked cause she is smart and she is gonna help me get dragon balls kakarot said why would you want some creatures nut kakarot no there these ball shaped thins that grant your wish kakarot said fine raditz said but just so I now your not betraying us im coming raditz said to his younger brother fine kakarot said.

im back this is my brother raditz kakarot said the more the better bulma said.

sunrise hey kid I found a dragon ball bulma said with a smile on her face good kakarot replied now shenron arise bulma yelled then suddenly a dragon came out. kakarot and raditz stared in awe im gonna wish everyone on this planet to be dead kakarot said what no no way bulma said uggh I wanna keep her as a pet though kakarot said why not wish for her to be a saiyan raditz said ok kakarot replied I wish this girl was a saiyan kakarot yelled your wish is my command the dragon yeeled oh and everyone on the planet besides saiyans dead ok the dragon said and then departed.

hey kakarot raditz said what kakarot asked it worked we can repopulate the saiyan race now raditz said good lets go back t father raditz said should I come to after all im one of you guys now bulma said smiling. sure raditz said as he blasted off hop on kakarot said ok bulma replied and they blasted through the air.

**power levels **

**kakarot 600**

**raditz 3000**

**nappa 6000**

**vegeta 8000**

**bardock 14000**

**bulma 16 saiyan 32**


	3. Chapter 3 training begins

kakarot what have you brought bardock asked well she was a human but kakarot wished for here to be a saiyan raditz said what did you do this with vegeta asked these items called dragon balls an you wasyed your wish nappa said hey this I gonna help repopulate our race kakarot said how old is she bardock asked 6 bulma said just go kill the earthlings bardock said ok they said as they took off raditz you gonna train with us bardock asked yeah raditz said lets start.

5 hours later ok half the planet is dead and the dragon lied bulma said so what its only 6 people left they noticed a ship and now there gone kakarot said lets go back bulma said and she took off and kakarot followed.

father we killed all of them kakarot said good bardock replied now were gonna train for 20 years here it sounds crazy but who cares bulma build a ship bardock said no every one will be paired with any one bulma and kakarot you to are partners raditz and nappa you to are partners and I get vegeta bardock said now get started. raditz and nappa went to the mountains so you ready raditz said as he got into fighting position I was born ready nappa said the two charged at each other exchanging and throwing blows well you have improved nappa said hmm raditz smirked as he kept on fighting until nappa gave him a swift blow to the face sending him skidding through the air.

bulma and kakarot went to the ocean kakarot charged at bulma with out warning bulma could barley keep up she felt like she was gonna die come on that cant be all you got kakarot yelled as he continuously punched her and dodged her attacks. bardock was in an intense battle with vegeta come I thought you were stronger then this bardock yelled as he began to push the prince bardock faked a punch causing vegeta to dodge and get hit by bardocks kick sending him flying suddenly bardock appeared in front of him and kicked him into the ground knocking him out.

12 years later

well guys were going early bardock yelled bulma is that ship done yes bulma said ok were heading to frieza planet then namek bardock yelled why nappa said frieza found out there are dragon balls and hes heading there so were going to frieza planet and were gonna get amour train for eight days and then we go to frieza planet bardock yelled ok every one get in the ship raditz yelled a kid started walking in hey bulma look an earthling nappa said that's my son bulma said as she saw the kid oh nappa said. wow gravity training raditz yelled then kakarot made a good choice of who he should spare vegeta said and she built armor for her son kakarot her and me so then well go to planet kanasa they restated population there and have good fighters bardock said ok now it 2 days from here so lets do some 5 times earth gravity bulma her son and kakarot were seated but evry one else was still up so whats the kids name raditz asked asproagus the child said hmm nice name raditz said ok now lets get started bardock yelled

**end of chapter**

**power levels **

**bardock 18000**

**bullma 3500**

**raditz 12000**

**nappa 12000**

**vegeta 16000**

**kakarot 6080**

**asproagus 800**


	4. Chapter 4 tree of might

hey raditz I think we should be landing soon bardock said hmm there was a sudden explosion they ran there but found nothing but blood kakarot bulma said with tears dripping from her face. only one has been desposed of sir someone said good kill the others if frieza thinks he can kill us he is surley mistaken the leader said stearnly.

quickly in the woods raditz yelled he was quickly followed by the others dad is really gone asproagus said with tears dripping down his face quiet bardock said as he was looking at 5 aliens 2 were purple and small 1 was big and and red one was a human looking alien with long green hair reaching down to the middle of his back and the last one was a cyborg where are they rasin asked don't worry we will find them laskien said but we have to kill them quickly this planet is about to die amond yelled well got any ideas daiz asked we can split up cacao replied fine daiz said as he took off.

suddenly they were blasted by bardock killing rasin only vegeta come with me barock said as he took off get back here daiz shouted were your opponents raditz said as he charged for daiz sending him flying back nappa went for cacao and the to were evenly matched both of them trying to find and opening in each others defenses bulma and amond were fighting each othing head to head amonds strength was far greater so all he did was punch bulma in the gut causing her to caugh out blood and skidding through the air asproagus was trying to fight lakasei as hard as he could possibly d but all he did was get kicked around.

bardock blasted open the door my my aren't you rude someone said who are you bardock yelled so you don't recognize your own brother the voice said uh turles bardock yelled so you do remember well lets go turles said as he charged at bardock and vegeta kneeing his brother in the gut and punching vegeta away just for vegeta to come back punching turles in the gut just for it to have little affect then bardock appeared behind his younge brother and punching him through the air im still stronger then you turles yes for now but turles pulled out a fruit and ate it hmmm how about now turles said as his powerlevel sky rocketed and he charged for bardock flicking hmm away whats his powerlevel bardock asked vegeta uhh 77000 vegeta said

raditz and nappa had finished there eemys and helped bulma and asproagus kill their enemy and went to help vegeta and bardock

**power levels **

**bardock 20000**

**turles 20000 tree of mite 77000**

**vegeta 17000**

**nappa 15000**

**raditz 15000**

**asproagus 3500**

**bulma 6000**

**kakarot 10000**

**amond 9100**

**daiz 8400**

**cacao 13000**

**rasin 7600**

**lakasei 8000**


	5. Chapter 5 makyans

**tree of might part 2**

**remember I own nothing and dbz belongs to akira toreyama I don't now how to spell his name.**

ahhh bardock yelled as he was sent flying away well looks like im stronger now turles said with a smile on his face hmm what the turles scouter was going crazy vegeta was preparing an energy blast what the 40000 alright then he shouted as the blast launched towards hmm he blasted the blast causing an explosion appearing right in front of vegeta upper cuting him knocking him out well now for you brother turles said he began to walk to bardock until he was kicked by raditz my my havnt we grown turles said uncle raditz said in confusion well come at me all of you turles said nappa and raditz charged at turles while asproagus and bulma blasted hi turles dodged the blast and knocked out nappa and raditz charging for bullma and asproagus

get away from them someone yelled so you came kakarot turles said with a smile on his face what your powerlevel is 100000 what did you do turles shouted I ate three fruits and I powered up kakarot said and I got 3 new allies he said who turles asked us daiz said cacao amond and daiz my 3 strongest betray me great he said kakarot got annoyed and knocked turles on the head now ill take everyone to heal if you alive you can come kakarot said picking up al his comrades.

huh turles said crazy day he was hoping they woudnt kill him we still got 4 days your coming with us bardock said fine turles said sternly as he followed them to their ship now how about some 20 times earth gravity training bardock

everyone were entering maykan planet bardock said they entered the planet and went outside they noticed vinegar a buff purple person with armor and horns hey look vinegar yelled well lets get them spice yelled spice was a big alien with blue skin and yellow hair with armour followed by mustard and salt a small red makyan with armour and long hair turles and bardock fought spice spice implanted his hand in turles stomach and kicked bardock in the mouth vinegar was fighting vegeta nappa and raditz the three attacked with all their power but vinegar triped raditz and elbowed his back kicking nappa and grabing vegeta by the face and throwing him like a rag doll kakarot bullma and asproagus were fighting mustard a big brown makyan with red hair and armour salt was fighting cacao amond and daiz and all he did was kick them around.

hyagh raditz screamed as he punched kneed and blasted vinegar just for it to have very little effect nappa and raditz combinded their blast and hit vinegar then out of nowhere vinegar came battle damaged and he punched nappa in the face and kicked vegeta in the stomach.

come on spice yelled as he kicked bardock and turles around oh yeah turles yelled as he blasted and then bardock began blasted him multiple times with a barrage of ki blast how do you like us now turles yelled not much spice said as he appeared behind the two brothers and he kicked turles in the head and blasted bardock in the stomach.

mustard laughed as his prey ran back as he attacked them kakarot blasted mustard blinding him then charged at him along with bullma and asproagus punching him constantly actually doing a great deal of damage in rage mustard let his power explode blowing all of them away

cacao amond and daiz were able to dodge and attack salt but they weren't able to keep up with him cacao punched salt then elbowed him in the back but was triped and blasted away salt then charged at daiz and amond they were exchanging and throwing blows salt then triped daiz an threw him into amond thensalt caught amond in mid air and punched him threw the ground and blasted him in point blank range.

raditz and nappa got back up and charged for vinegar yeah now im wondering how frieza didn't find these guys raditz said as they charged for vinegar yeah that's weird nappa replied nappa went for a kick vinegar dodged the kick but got kicked by raditz sending him flying then nappa appeared take this impact bomb nappa yelled final flash raditz yelled as both of their beams hit vinegar causing a massive explosion then vinegar appeared behind raditz kicking him to the bround the charging for nappa nappa quickly put up his but he wasn't fast for vinegar vinegar punched him in the face sending him flying away

bulma and kakarot charged for mustard while asproagus prepared a blast bulma and kakarot tried as hard as they could but couldn't keep up with mustard who then charged straight for asproagus who blasted mustard at the last second just for mustard to appear half dead and holding on to asproagus by the face who he then tossed to the side.

cacao daiz and amond combinded their blast and it went straight for salt darn it that blast is strong enough to kill he salt thought to him self he then blasted the blast but it had no effect and it was absorbed what he shouted just before he blew up and died

turles and bardock barley got up well back up I see spice said then he notice cacao come im here to help cacao said you killed your opponent already turles said well ok then but be careful this guy has a power level of 100000 and its true he defeated me and bardock like we were nothing turles said I know cacao said as he fired missles at him causing a big explosion I that all you got spice yelled just before he was pushed into a spike by cacao staing him in the heart

well vegeta said guys you ready he said nappa and raditz nodded good nappa kicked vinegar then raditz caught him then nappa caught him by the legs then vegeta punched a whole through his heart causing him to collapse

kakarot was enraged and punched a whole through the brown makyans body

good good the makyan star is upon us too bad about those lackys through oh well they'll come back a voice said and we will be supreme not even the cold family will be able to fight us and survive it shouted now makyan star come so every one can now the name of garlic jr he shouted with a smile on his face laughing

**end of chapter **

**power levels for garlic jr saga **

**turles 35000**

**bardock 40000**

**raditz 28000**

**vegeta 29000**

**nappa 27000**

**kakarot 20000**

**bullma 18000**

**asproagus 14000**

**cacao 16000**

**daiz 12000**

**amond 14000**

**salt 40000**

**mustard 45000**

**vinegar 80000**

**spice 100000**

**garlic jr unknown **


	6. Chapter 6 namek

well hello garlic jr said as he walked towards his dead servents you all did this he asked yeah what of it raditz said well you messed with the wrong person garlic jr said you see that in the sky he yelled that will give me more power then you he said as he began to transform this will doble my strength making it 240000 he yelled oh yeah raditz yelled as he charged at garlic jr punching him just for his own punch hurt himself what he cried as garlic jr pulled his arms away from his back with his foot on raditz back ahhhh stop he yelled don't think you can just mess with my son bardock yelled charging for garlic jr causing him to drop raditz bardock kept punching him hoping he could kill him is that all you got they deserved to die if they were killed by you jr yelled as he threw bardock on the ground

turles and vegeta charged at garlic jr with all their power just for him to jumped on them blasting both their faces nappa and amond blasted him and he blasted them back blowing up in their faces wow weaklings garlic jr said oh yeah daiz yelled as he kakarot bullma and asproagus charge for garlic jr who simply exploded with energy haha he laughed hagh turles threw a ball and blew it up every one look up he yelled they began looking turning into apes aggh but how garlic jr yelled now come here bardock said as he picked up garlic jr and squzzed him to death then drop him well we killed him now lets go bardock said but then garlic jr got up and destroyed all their tails damn you raditz yelled as he blasted garlic jr killing him mow lets go kakarot said.

ahh now some good gravity training bardock yelled vegeta a voice yelled from the scouter what zarbon he said im going against frieza and I could use some help zarbon whisphered also frieza forced all of us to train be careful and also were already on planet namek zarbon said just before he shut off hey what was that zarbon dodoria asked oh nothing zarbon answered well ok dodoria replied now lets look for those dragon balls he said as he blasted off.

2 hours later

hmm were on namek now what zarbon we already have 6 of them zarbon said on the scouter well ok fine then but we don't now were bardock said hang im behind your ship zarbon said well that was quick daiz said hmm what is this cui said huh I foundsome saiyans zarbon replied ill take care of them cui said fine zarbon said forcing them to go in the ship ill fight you daiz said fine but since your not a saiyan you definetly have no chance cuireplied theb suddenly punched him in the face knocking him out im next amond said he charged at cui exchanging and throwing blows well aren't you the strong one cui said amond punched cui in the stomach then kicked him away wait please please let me live cui begged hmm am I felling bad for him amond wondered fine ill let you live amond said yes I promise ill let you fight frieza he said with a smile on his face fine so were keeping him zarbon said yeah bardock said I promise I wont let you down cui promised I hope so nappa said but look appule is out there go kill him ok cui said so your a traitor appule said yeah cui replied as he blew up appule

ok now we kill dodoria ...

**end of chapter **

**power levels **

**garlic jr 120000 transformation 240000**

**great ape bardock 400000**

**frieza saga **

**zarbon 39000**

**cacao 26000**

**amond 24000**

**cui 23000**

**dodoria 24000**

**raditz 39000**

**vegeta 34000**

**nappa 35000**

**appule 14000**

**daiz 13000**

**bardock 50000**

**turles 46000**

**bullma 25000**

**asproagus 18000**

**kakarot 28000**

**frieza grunt or soider 250 8000**


	7. Chapter 7 dodoria is a monster

hey raditz look frieza nappa exclaimed pointing in his direction oh crap raditz replied lets go after him maybe we can find a dragon ball nappa said with a smile on his face hmm im liking the way your thinking nappa raditz replied running towards the village.

huh thank you turles said as he took the dragon ball from a half dead namekian village good now lets go back bardock shouted blasting off followed by turles.

look we don't mind you guys now give us the dragon balls and we let you live kakarot said raising his hand kakarot do we have to bullma complained if they don't wanna give us their freaking dragon ball we have to kakarot said with an angry look on his face never a namekian said hmm I did learn sensing powerlevels without a scouter but its still to hard so ill use the scouter kakarot said hmm 3 of them at a power level of 3000 4000 and 6000 bullma take care of the garbage kakarot said fine bullma muttered as she charged at on of the soldiers puncing him in the face killing him well come on bullma said that cant be all you got

so now you now not to mess with us cui said their dead cui vegeta replied I know and a dragon ball were awesome cui shouted as he flew back to the ship hmm idiot vegeta thought to himself as he followed cui

so why are we just sitting here cuz I need a way to think of how we get them out of there so we can take the dragon ball then they noticed some kid heal a man that was killed by dodoria hmm that's impressive frieza said yeah no duh raditz thought to himself now lets take him zarbon dodoria frieza shouted oh yeah raditz yelled as he jumped down and grabed the kid by the collar well be taking this if you don't mind raditz yelled as he blasted off then nappa came in following that was dangerous nappa said him what ever hes chasing us raditz replied can you fly raditz asked yes the namekian kid replied good raditz said as he stopped and let go ahh so you came for your doom dodoria said were both stronger then you nappa said ahh like this dodoria replied the big brute you see I have found a transformation he said smiling oh yeah then show us raditz yelled at him sure the pink blob replied as he began to power up

bardock and turles watched as everyone else came were is raditz and nappa they probably need help ill go help them turles said fine but becareful bardock reminded his younger brother trust me I don't need any turles replied

ahh now that's better dodoria said he now had a long red tail with long red spikes on his arm ok now lets see what your made of raditz said as he charged at dodoria who caught all of his punches come on you gotta be better then that to beat me he yelled then nappa kicked him in the back ahh dodoria winced in pain as he was thrown through the air then raditz appeared in the back of him heres a present raditz said as he blasted dodoria then nappa blasted dodoia with a blast coming from his mouth.

hmm that truly was impressive but now youll die dodoria said as he charged at raditz and nappa he stabbed nappa with his tail and punched raditz in the face throwing him into a mountain he then slaped nappa in the face repeatedly then constantly punched him in the gut causing him to caugh out blood dam it all raditz yelled as he charged at dodoria punching him right in the nose causing him to fall on his back dam you dodoria yelled as he got back up and punched raditz in the face knocking him out

now that im done with them might as well get the kid dodoria said to himself hey dodoria turles yelled kicking him in the face dam you dodoria said charging back at turles head butting him in the stomach ahh turles screamed in pain as he was pushed back into a mountain and was pushed even more untile the mountain finally broke turles then quickly moved to the side and punched dodoria in then face then dodoria used his tail to hit turles in the face I must say for a saiyan your pretty impressive dodoria said such a shame you decided to go against frieza

shut up turles said as he dashed for dodoria the to clashed in mid air then turles blasted dodoria in the stomach you dirty little saiyan dodoria shouted as he then punched turles in the face sending him flying through the air he then appeared above turles and kicked him in the stomach turles could feel the blood dripping frome his mouth and ignored it oh yeah turles yelled as he punched dodoria in the face he then kicked him into the ground dodoria quickly dodged his foot and uppercuted him in the face turles jumped and charged a blast and fired it straight at dodoria

dodoria appeared out of the smoke dam it ill kill you all he shouted oh really dodoria turles replied as blated dodorias head off

raditz nappa wake up nappa finally spoke the namek kid can heal us he said as he began to caugh ill help them the namek child said as he walked towards them and puthis hands over them

wow raditz said and only 15 seconds nappa added yeah well it seems like our chubby little buddy is still alive turles said as he walked to dodoria

what the heck dodoria yelled as turles picked him up tell us every thing you now raditz said as he punched dodoria fine uh frieza destroyed planet vegeta fearing thst the super saiyan would be born nappa then ripped his head off so frieza fears us saiyans eh lets make sure he gets the fear he deserves turles said

**end of chapter**

**power levels **

**turles 48000 after healing 50000**

**raditz 39000 after healing 45000**

**nappa 37000 after healing 39000**

**dodoria 24000 transformation 46000**


	8. Chapter 8 ginyu force ah shit

so dodoria is dead frieza asked yes the frieza soilder said and zarbon is a traiter frieza asked angrily yes the soilder replied flinching thiking that frieza would kill him call in the ginyu force frieza said are you sure my lord a soilder from friezas family he was a loyal servent with uknown powers he had blue eyes and golden hair and his name was jackel im sure frieza said angrily yes right away sir jackel said without any fear but after calling the ginyu force pick as many people you want to help you help the ginyu force you will go beforew they come just in case frieza said smiling yes sir jackel said running.

so this kid can heal all our injures bardock asked yes father raditz said well then whats your name bardock asked the kid um its dende sir the kid said bardock punched kakarot in the gut putting a whole in his chest heal him bardock said please help me kakarot begged ok dende said as he began healing kakarot now time for training non saiyans use the gravity machine and us saiyans injure your selves bardock said smiling.

3 hours later

ahh finally jackel said with 14 people following him now some of you may not come back alive but keep this In mind you wont be remembered jackel said they went in front of the ship a new and improved appule walked up thank you for saving me appule said smiling well after you were healed and your training your a very strong allie now lets go do this jackel replied busting down the door.

ah so you found us vegeta said yes and youll die now jackel said as he charged at bardock knowing he was the strongest jackel kicked bardcok in the neck bardock fell to the ground and dogded a kick from jackel for saiyan scum your not really that bad jackel said quickly for a kick to the stomach but bardock countered kicking jackel in the stomavh then quickly following it up with a blast.

appule with his new found strength went for turles turles tripped him then blasted him quickly is the stomach is that all appule said as he punched turles in the gut quickly turles screamed in pain as appule blasted him in the face not so fast zarbon yelled oh realy your even weaker then dodoria and im stronger then him now all through 40000 is impressive oh really zarbon quickly transformed oh crap hes at 70000 now appule said just before zarbon crushed his skull

daiz was the only one besides bardock to not yet finish off his opponent orlen who quickly jumped behind daiz he then punched him in the back and then knocked him out dam it daiz muttered before he hit the ground weakling amond said as he blew up orlen everyone watched as jackel and bardock went back and forth just so you now none of us besides daiz are using their full power bardock oh really is that so well the ginyu force are coming anyway so youll die no matter what happens what bardock as he kicked jackels head off.

frieza noticed the ginyu forces ship drop how excellent frieza said the ginyu force came out in a pose causing frieza to fall on the ground so what are our orders lord frieza firs ki guldo I have a replacement for him meet cyborg dodoria we found some remaents of him bye guldo ginyu said as he blasted him now the saiyans took my dragon balls thanks to zarbon they have 6 while I have one take theirs and I have all ok ginyu said found them good bye lord frieza ginyu said blasting off followed by his men jeice recoome buter and dodoria

ok every one is up right bardock asked yeah vegeta said ok now the ginyu force coming and- oh hello ginyu said interrupting bardock well hope you recognize me dodoria said ha robo dodoria raditz said laughing at the big fat blob dodoria was enraged hey dodoria you go first recoome said ok just as a warm up ill take the kid cacao daiz and amond dodoria said smiling

cacao went charging at dodoria with asproagus asproagus punched dodoria in the face but dodoria was undamgded and picked up asproagus and droped him on his back asproaguas screamed in pain but then cacao punched dodoria in the face sending him flying amond came on the other side and blasted dodoria just for dodoria to appear out of the smoke and kicked him in the face daiz went in for a punched and a kick but dodoria caught both and blasted him with his mouth

cacao and dodoria clashed in mid air cacao tried kicking dodoria but missed then dodoria punched cacao in the face daiz blasted dodoria but the blast did nothing to him but scratch him your all so weak dodoria said as he charged at them daiz kicked dodoria but nothing happened dodoria then punched daiz in the gut and then kicked him into the ground

amond kicked dodoria in the head dodoria was falling to the ground when he suddenly noticed asproaguas blast him dodoria felt his death slowly approaching himas cacao kicked off his then quickly stomped on it killing dodoria

**end of chapters **

**jackel 50000**

**bardock after boost 120000**

**turles after boost 100000**

**orlen 19000**

**appule after training 49000**

**asproaguas after boost 50000**

**bullma after boost 54000**

**robo dodria 52000**

**daiz 16000**

**amond 49000**

**raditz after boost 73000**

**vegeta after boost 74000**

**nappa after boost 72000**

**cacao 65000**

**kakarot after boost 60000**

**reccome 65000**

**buter 85000**

**jeice 95000**

**ginyu ?**

**frieza 530000**

**guldo 35000 **

**cui 54000**

**zarbon 70000 transformation 100000**

**soilders with jackel 1200 to 16000**


	9. Chapter 9 frieza looks like satan

**ok now if there are any daiz fans that will complain there needs to be a krillin of the show plus daiz will defenetly be as strong as first form frieza after the friza saga that is if I want him to be and if it goes to the buu saga he will probably be at 2cnd form frieza **

hey recoome cacaos got the same power level as you jeice said yeah ill fight cacao kakarot bullma and cui recoome said smiling ok then kakarot said charging at recoome kakarot went for a punch but recoome caught it then quickly kneed kakarot in the stomach kakarot screamed in pain until cui cacao and bulma charged in at recoome cui tried to go for a kick but it failed and recoome threw him into the ground cacao punched recoome in face causing him to fall back aha you do well you do well recoome said such an idiot cacao said charging back at recoome

so I guess will their fighting ill take raditz nappa and vegeta buter exclaimed then ill take zarbon daiz turles bardock and that asproaguas kid jeice said smiling ok fine then vegeta said charging at burter but buter was to fast so he kept dodging his punches but then raditz kicked burter in the back then nappa appeared in front of him punching him in the face hmm your fast but without speed your nothing nappa said as he vegeta and raditz jumped on burters back

daiz went straight for jeice who grabbed his arm please don't break my arm daiz asked no jeice replied kicking him in the stomach and then broke his arm daiz screamed in pain then asproaguas punched jeice in the face sending him flying through the air zarbon then quickly transformed and kicked jeice into the ocean where turles and bardock waited for him then kept punching him repeatedly then daiz came and blasted jeice

cui blasted recoome in the face just for him to get back up and pound him into the ground ha is that all you got recoome yelled then cacao kicked recoome in the stomach recoome screamed in pain then kakarot kicked recoome in the back causing recoome to fall over then quickly get back up am he just keeps on coming back hes a monster kakarot said

burter tried his best not get hit but the kept on overpowering him you son of a bitches burter yelled in anger he then quickly charged at raditz he quickly punchd raditz in the face knocking him back then him threw nappa into vegeta

now you will die jeice bardock yelled blasting jeice reducing him to ashes

dende quickly ran to asproaguas turles bardock zarbon and daiz and quicly healed them thank you barock said as he quickly ripped burter in half then ripped in half then quickly ripped of recoomes head off

dende quickly went to heal every one else say kid maybe our to races can become allies wonce this is done bardock said everyone else agreed with bardock really dende said yeah we can save your people turles said thank you I need to take all of you to the grand elder so he can give you your hidden potential dende said ok lead the way daiz said smiling

2 hours later ok were here dende said then they noticed a namek walk out why hello dende nail said hi nail these guys need the dragon ball to save our people ok then nail said letting them come in their it is untop of our grand elder nail said ok then raditz said so you can give us our hidden poteintal daiz said walking over to guru yes ill give you yours but its not much guru replied giving him his power woah incredible daiz said still not that strong through turles said laughing at daiz what ever daiz said

me next amond said walking over to guru giving him his power you had a lot of poteintal that I just gave you guru said smiling can I have a boost nail said yes nail guru said increasing his power level

meanwhile

dam it frieza said flying over the ocean with the only soilders he had left ahh now we need to go towards ginyu to get those dragon balls vegeta said they took off in the direction of ginyu

hmm funny how they aren't back yet because they should be back by now ginyu said oh well he said to himself then he noticed everyone land infront of him oh you killed them giynu yelled everyone go for frieza ill take ginyu bardock said ok turles said taking off followed by everyone except bardock and ginyu

bardock charged at ginyu the two clashed in mid air hmm what 180000 that's the same as mine ginyu said well then this should be fun bardock replied kicking ginyu in the face then ginyu quickly punched bardock in the face the impact was so hard that they sent each other flying through the air bardock charged at ginyu and punched him in the gut then quickly kicked him in the air bardock tried punching ginyu but ginyu dodged and kicked bardock in the back bardock screamed in pain ginyu quickly followed up by throwing bardock into the ground

frieza noticed his men dying as they followed him saiyan bastards frieza yelled not just saiyans raditz yelled kicking frieza causing him to fall to the ground frieza quickly got up to face his opponents dam you frieza yelled as he charged at raditz but turles caught the punched and elbowed frieza in the face then daiz blasted frieza just for frieza to be undamagded and charge at daiz daiz quickly got into defense position and tried to keep up wih frieza but frieza punched daiz into the ground causing him to scream in pain then amond punched frieza into cacao who blasted frieza in the back

ginyu tried to punch bardock but bardock countered and began punching ginyu ginyu cried in pain as his opponent blasted him in the chest is that all ginyu what a shame bardock said laughing with his armour battle damaged ginyu had lost an arm while fighting bardock youll pay for this ginyu said charging at bardock ginyu punched bardock in the chest bardock bent over in pain but quickly got up upper cutting the captain dam you ginyu said as he fell on his back

frieza punched nail then nail quickly let his power explode pushing frieza back a little bit nail quickly punched frieza into raditz raditz repeatedly punched frieza in the face causing frieza to fall back vegeta then jumped in the air galick gun fire he yelled frieza quickly got up and pushed the blast back a little until vegeta detonated it frieza came out of the smoke and charged at vegeta and punched him through the soil zarbon quickly transformed and charged at frieza punching him in the face kakarot quickly blasted frieza along with bullma but blasted them with his own blast causing an explosion

ginyu went for a punch baut bardock tripped him and then quickly blasted him in the face ginyu cried in pain as he fell back just accept your death already bardock said never ginyu shouted at bardock as he charged at him punching him in the face bardock screamed in pain as he was sent flying through the air bardock charged back at ginyu punching him in the face ginyu quickly kicked bardock in the chest but bardock caught his punch an threw him into the ground

I will kill all of you frieza said charging at bullma and stomped into the ground kakarot charged at frieza but frieza turned around and kicked kakarot in the face I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this frieza said but now I have no choice but to transform frieza said ok fine then frieza go ahead and transform turles said yeah you cant beat all of us raditz said ok then frieza said as he began to transform and became a giant oh crap daiz yelled ahh that's better frieza said ahh everyone looked in awe just so that you now my power level in this form is 1 million

bardock and ginyu charged at each other ginyu kicked bardock in the chin bardock then quickly punched ginyus head off finally bardock said now I can help everyone else friezas power level has just sky rocketed bardock said

bardock came in to see frieza had deafeted everyone then he saw dende dende he yelld as he ran towards dende shh ill heal you dende said ok

15 seconds later

raditz barely got up normally I would be mad at my father for this but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to make this far raditz said as he charged at frieza he kept on throwing punches but frieza kept on blocking and dodging them raditz went for a kick but frieza saw it coming then quickly caught his leg and punched him in the face causing him to fall back dam it raditz said as frieza walked towards him

leave him alone turles yelled as he punched frieza but nothing happened to frieza frieza smiled as he knocked turles away frieza picked him up good bye saiyan frieza said then zarbon punched frieza in the face dam you frieza yelled as hi grabbed zarbons leg and threw him around like a rag doll bardock then walked up and threw a ball in the sky look up he yelled then every one got up and looked into the sky and turned into great apes your dead know frieza bardock yelled

**end of chapter**

**power levels **

**daiz poteinal found 22000**

**amond potiental found 67000**

**ginyu 180000**

**bardock 18000 after healing 220000 great ape 2 million **

**raditz 82000 great ape 820000**

**nappa 80000 great ape 800000**

**vegeta 83000 great ape 830000**

**cacao potiental 75800**

**kakarot 68000 great ape 680000**

**bullma 58000 great ape 580000**

**asproaguas 60000 great ape 600000**

**trules 120000 great ape 1 million **

**zarbon poteintal 90000 transformation 120000**

**cui poteintal 66000**

**nail potiental 76000**


	10. Chapter 10 welcome back old friends

raditz charged at frieza now being able to control him self in that form raditz punched frieza but frieza caught the giants hand and threw him into the ground turles grabed frieza and began to crush him frieza began to power up causing turles to losse his hold face it frieza we all have control of this form thanks to training it vegeta said then kakarot asproaguas and bullma randomly came and had now control of themselves nappa went for a punch but kakarot punched him in the face and blasted an ocean

zarbon nail cui amond and cacao were the only none saiyans awake and they kept staring at daiz

**flash back **

**oh yeah I don't think your that strong frieza daiz yelled oh really frieza said dashing at daiz one of his horns stabbed daiz in the chest daiz screamed in pain then he quickly went for a kick but frieza caught it oh I beg of you please don't hurt little ole me frieza said as he began to laugh as all of daiz comrades could do was watch in mortal terror frieza began nodding his head back and forth causing him to stick his horn in even further **

**you bastard amond and cacao yelled as the charged at frieza but frieza simply lashed his tail at them knocking out amond as frieza laughed as kept nodding his head back and forth that's it now ride em cowboy yeehah he said frieza then threw daiz into the ocean and quickly blasted the area he threw daiz at **

**end of flash back**

after 2 minutes daiz finally up agh im not dead daiz said no just lay low for a while okay daiz we need to make sure that he dosent notice bardock is gone zarbon said daiz noded and layed low

dende and bardock walked far away from frieza okay this should be good dende said okay now summon the dragon bardock said on it dende said as he summoned the dragon so he only understands namek im guessing bardock asked dende yeah pretty much dende said whats your first wish I do kinda owe zarbon bardock thought to himself good thing I know what he wants to wish for bardock said he then told dende to make zarbon have all the power of his monster form pushed into his first form without transforming then the dragon ranted his wish then zarbon was forced back into his handsome form and was happy that bardock did this for him

bardock 2 more wishes dende said what next bardock thought bring back my wife sharratto on this exact spot then a ladie with a tail appeared infront of barock she mhad hair as long as daiz (down to her back) she wore black and pink armour and had purple eyes with a purple scouter hello sharatto bardock said its so great to see you again bardock said she didn't really have a killer instinct so she didn't try to kill dende but she went to hug bardock so wheres kakarot and raditz she asked fighting frieza bardock said oh so another rebellion good she said their with turles Im guessing she said yep bardock replied one more wish dende said I wish king vegeta were here bardock said ok then king vegeta appeared he looked exactly like vegeta just with a gotee and different armour thank you bardock now why am I here the king asked then bardock began to explain the whole story

asproaguas and bullma chased frieza around with no memory of their fighting style and randomly punched and kicked asproaguas went for a kick but frieza dogded it causing asproaguas to kick bullma in the face dam low class nappa thought to himself he then grabbed the 3 of them by the tail you've been getting in the way nappa said as he knocked them out frieza dashed at raditz as he charged his attack final flash raditz yelled as a giant yellow beam came out of his hands and impacted on frieza this is easier raditz said frieza then came out of the smoke highly damaged from raditz attack you dam saiyan bastards frieza yelled I will make all of you pay frieza yelled now you should be honored you will be the first to see this form frieza shouted as he began to transform he screamed loudly as 4 spikes grew on his back the his shoulders grew out resembeling cacaos and the spikes on his head went back normal but then _it was quickly covered by skin and his and grew in size ok now time for round 2 frieza said charging at the apes he quickly went behind turles and cut his tail of not only has he increased in strength but he speed is incredible turles said to himself _

_damn it friezas transformed again bardock said flying just over the water with everyone else on his back lets hope your rebellion works better then mine did king vegeta said yeah we better sharotto said _

_frieza had succsefully taken off all the_ saiyans tails haha now lets end this frieza said he was about to blast the saiyans but zarbon kicked frieza but it had no effect frieza laughed special beam cannon a voice yelled

_**end of chapter**_

_**zarbon has a bigger power level cause 150000 plus 120000 = 270000 **_

_zarbon after wish 270000 _

_frieza 5million _

_raditz final flash 3million _

_king vegeta 45000_

_sharatto 68000_


	11. Chapter 11

nappa raditz and vegeta were all healed searching inside friezas ship just in case they noticed a cry hey ill go check it out raditz said going into the room they saw a small saiyan that look like vegeta with smaller hair and a blue scouter tarble they all yelled how are you here nappa asked tarble smiled finally being able to see his old comrades again

**flash back**

hey guys tarble yelled tarble was 4 years old hey tarble raditz said he was 10 years old nappa was 16 and vegeta was 8 so were on another mission together nappa asked yeah tarble said smiling he was really attached to his team he would always want to go on missions with them they began going to the ships these ones were able to have 8 people mostly because they didn't care if they lost some people

so where are we going vegeta asked his younger brother planet yinek tarble said they gave the coordinates and blasted off tarble wasn't very strong which is why he was with his team on almost every mission they finally landed and they all got out of the ship they notices that the people there were golden with pale eyes tarble be careful there pretty strong vegeta warned his younger brother tarble charged at one of the creatures punching a hole in his chest did you see that vegeta tarble said happily yes tarble nappa kicked one of the aliens into the other ones hmm I think their water is lava nappa said raditz was kicked in the ocean he quickly ran out its lava he yelled vegeta started to get worried so he got everyone in the ship and he then blasted the planets core causing it to blow up

4 years later

im sorry vegeta but tarble is being exiled the king said nappa and raditz where unpleased by this why raditz yelled hes to weak im sorry the king said they began charging at him but vegeta stoped them and forced them to come with him you are allowed to say your good byes too him though the king said

raditz and nappa were waiting for tarble they were starting to get impaitient then tarble showed up he had tears dripping from his face later tarble nappa and raditz said to their friend upset he had to leave this is all my fault if only I were stronger tarble said crying no its my fault vegeta said I pushed dad to when you first joined our team he just now decided to listen good bye tarble vegeta said try to become strong and you can come back raditz yelled tarble just nodded and waved good bye

**end of flash back**

well frieza found me and made me his slave he woulds make me were disguises so you guys wouldn't see me tarble said wow vegeta said well wanna help us kill frieza raditz asked yes tarble said smiling

frieza turned around to see who attacked him he then saw a namek with with 5 humans behind him I must say a namek doing that is impressive frieza said dashing in front him who are you frieza asked im piccolo im gonna kill you frieza how do you now my name frieza asked

the 3 eyed human tien began to speak we were here the hole time ubserving he proclaimed the human with kong hair yamcha punched frieza but it had no affect the to other humans was a bald monk krillin

and the other was yojirobe a fat human with long hair

frieza didn't like how yamcha hit him so he smcked yamcha away

at first we were looking for revenge but now its fine to see their more pure hearted now krillin said frieza then charged at piccolo but then bardock jumped on his chest connecting with freizas head frieza just barely managed to pick up bardock and threw him by piccolo bardock quickly caught himself then king vegeta and sharratto came charging at frieza but frieza just threw them into the ground dende went to amond who was a little injured and began healing him

tarble vegeta nappa and raditz came in charging at frieza tarble punched frieza but nothing happened frieza laughed raditz quickly blasted the ground around frieza bringing up the smoke super galik gun vegeta yelled the blast exploded in friezas face how dare you frieza yelled final flash raditz screamed frieza was pushed back into a mountain

nappa appeared infront of frieza and charged an attack from his fingers explosive ball he yelled frieza was pushed half way into the mountain execution blaster king vegeta yelled blasting frieza sharratto went up to frieza and charged a blast from her mouth pushing frieza into another mountain behind him destucto sick krillin yelled frieza tried dogding but the blade caught his tail

what I cant get free frieza said tri beam tien yelled frieza was pushed into a large crater every one went a round the crater and combinded their blast against frieza frieza blasted a blast from his mouth trying as hard as he could to fight back how is this happening frieza yelled as he blast became absorbed and the gigantic blast hit him

I can tell hes still down there nail said frowning then 12 surviving nameks came nail we would like to have you combind your power with us they said you mean fuse nail asked yes the nameks said ok then nail replied the nameks the quickly went inside nail nail could feel the power It was unreal nail was exstatic ok now on with frieza he said

how dare you frieza yelled as he charged back up oh no you don't hagh tien yelled firing another beam everyone else began blasting at frieza frieza then fell back down frieza then noticed they stopped he then went up another route now prepare to die frieza said unhappily

**end of chapter **

**power levels **

**nail new power 150000**

**raditz after healing 110000**

**vegeta after healing 105000**

**nappa after healing 100000**

**tarble 6000**

**tien 2million **

**piccolo 4million**

**yajirobe 48000**

**krillin 65000**

**yamcha 39000**


	12. Chapter 12 friezas rage

now you will die frieza shouted he blasted of going through bardocks chest bardock fell on the ground screaming in pain then cut his tail off knocking him out freiza was about to obliterate him but nappa and raditz came chargin in at frieza nappa punched frieza just for frieza to dodged and pun ch him in the face he then quickly kicked raditz in the chest an threw him into the ground piccolo then quickly elbowed frieza in the back frieza fell on the floor when he was hit in the back of the head by tien

zarbon went for a punch but frieza caught it aghh now I will kill you for betraying me frieza said as ripped zarbons head off cui tried punching frieza in the back but frieza turned around and blasted his face off frieza laughed seeing the 2 traitors dead raditz kicked frieza in the face is that all frieza said laughing oh yeah final flash raditz yelled at the tyrant oh shit frieza yelled he couldn't sense ki but he could tell it was as strong as last time frieza put his arms out to catch the blast he was being pushed back but then he was able to push back the blast hey freezer kakarot yelled blasting him in the leg dam it frieza yelled as the blast engulfed him suck it kakarot said putting up the middle finger at where frieza was standing

how dare you frieza shouted im tired of playing these games ill kill you all he shouted frieza went to punch raditz but kakarot jumped infront of the punch pushing both him and raditz away cacao kicked frieza in the back frieza quickly countered by kicking him in the face is that all frieza yelled amond went for a kick but frieza punched him in the stomach pushing him back daiz punched frieza in the stomach then quickly kicked him in the face frieza quickly reacted by kicking his head I told you that you will all die here frieza shouted super galick gun king vegeta screamed him and sharrato were both in their oozaroo forms do you think that will help frieza shouted charging at them got back up and kicked frieza in the face you dam bastard you killed daiz he shouted don't worry youll be joining him soon frieza said cacao went for a kick but frieza dodged cacao then punched frieza in the chest frieza bent in pain hes gotten stronger from his rage frieza tought to himself

amond then elbowed frieza in the back frieza then stabbed him in the heart killing him how dare you cacao shouted cacao went for a punch but frieza dodged and kicked his head off just to make sure your dead frieza said as he crushed cacaos head everyone looked in terror as frieza began charging at them

**in the other world **

daiz amond and cacao hmm maybe I can let train with king kai actually I will let you king yemma said you may go down snake may now ok amond said running down the snake corse remember not to fall that's where hell would be king yemma yelled right daiz said as he and cacao began running

ok zarbon and cui I will teach you guys the kai o ken king kai said ok then zarbon said he was very eager to learn this move cui didn't really care considering that they were dead but he did feel that they might be revived now try going to your full power king kai said ok then cui replied to the blue dwarf

man this is long amond said quit complaining cacao said to his comrade yeah were halfway there daiz said so amond shouted we better be getting good training amond said

**living world **

dende had finished healing bardock and quickly went to heal raditz and kakarot thanks dende bardock said no problem dende replied to the saiyan now go help them

bulma and asproaguas charged at frieza but bullma kicked asproasguas in the chest and punched bullma in the face bullma cried and screamed in pain as frieza stomped on her skull turles came behind frieza and kicked him in the face frieza then grabbed turles with his tail he thewn repeatedly punched turles in the back until he decided that he had enough and kicked him into a mountain nappa and vegeta then charged at frieza nappa punched frieza in the back and vegeta kicked frieza in the neck frieza laughed he grabbed both of the with his tail and threw them around like a rag doll he then let go sending them flying king vegeta and sharatto ran at frieza king vegeta punched frieza but nothing happened frieza then grabbed the kings arm and threw him into sharratto he then cut off both of their tails

**back in other world **

good now that you've mastered kia o ken you have mastered my training king kai said we now theres more cui said then daiz and amond fell on the ground and cacao flew down to the ground so so have you completed the kia o ken zarbon asked cacao yep cacao replied so did they he kept on going now to test you guys I brought some guest king kai said hello recoome shouted weve been traing since we died burter said ill take ginyu zarbon said now to test my kaioken zarbon said as his aura was flaming red he charged at ginyu and punched him in the face ginyu screamed in pain as he was dropped back in hell

cui kicked jeice in the gut jeice screamed in pain jeice then quickly punched cui away cui then caught himself and blasted jeice of the small planet and in hell

ginyu began flying back up until jeice crashed into him

burter kicked cacao in the face but cacao didn't even flinch he then kicked burter off the planet recoome and amond clashed in mid air re4coome punched amond in the face amond fell to the ground but quickly got up and punched recoome into snake way dropping hm in the mountain daiz punched guldoblowing him up well hes gone for eternity daiz said as he charged at dodoria they clashed in mid air daiz kicked dodoria in the face then dodoria punched daiz in the chest then daiz quickly blasted dodoria back in hell

**end of chapter **

**power levels **

**daiz kai o ken 78000**

**amond kaioken 98000**

**cacao raged 90000 kai o ken 140000**

**cui kao ken 180000**

**zarbon kao ken 320000**

**king vegeta oozaru 450000**

**sharratto oozaru 680000**

**jeice after training 120000**

**burter after training 100000**

**recoome after training 80000**

**guldo after training 45000**

**robo dodoria after training 60000**

**bardock after healing 360000**

**turles 160000**

**ginyu 200000**


	13. Chapter 13 friezas true form

**chapter 13 yeah man**

hey daiz amond cacao cui and zarbon do you want to see how every one is doing king kai asked yeah I would like to see them kill frieza cui replied ok then the blue dwarf mumbled put your hand on my shoulder he kept going they did as told

**living world **

tarble tried blasting frieza but the blast desolved before impact tarble screamed in fear as frieza charged for him oh no you don't piccolo yelled as he punched frieza in the face this form should be enough to kill all them but their power levels are to close to this form frieza thought bardok kicked frieza in the chest dropping him to the ground frieza cried in pain how is he so strong frieza shouted

frieza got up and punched bardock away then he was punched by raditz raditz laughed as he kicked frieza away die you mother fucker raditz yelled as he blasted frieza frieza screamed in pain as he was sent flying through the air frieza quickly caught himself just for kakarot to hit him dam it frieza yelled frieza began running and hided behind a mountain now I gotta make a plan frieza thought to himself hey what are we hiding from raditz asked oh raditz the saiyans frieza said wait raditz frieza screamed friza kicked raditz away from him nappa then kicked frieza in the stomach frieza screamed in pain as he fell in the ocean

**dead world **

dam their making frieza look like a weakling daiz said yeah they can probably win this cacao added and the sooner we get revived zarbon said so lets do some training zarbon since your the strongest youll be on your own everyone else your working together to fight zarbon king kai said now go on and fight he yelled daiz jumped up and did a fake punch and then kicked zarbon in the leg kaoken daqiz shouted then everyone else went in kaoken amond went for a punch zarbon caught it and kicked amond in the chest cui kicked zarbon in the back dam it zarbon shouted he did a little 360 and blased cui cacao then punched zarbon in the stomach zarbon bent over in pain but quickly picked cacao up and threw him into the ground oh yeah daiz yelled as he charged at zarbon daiz kept throwing punches but zarbon kept dodging zarbon then kicked daiz in the stomach causing daiz to caugh out blood

ok that was not only pathetic but brutal king kai said ill teach you the spirit bomb he kept going awesome daiz yelled shut the hell up amond shouted now put your hands up to gather some energy king kai said

**living world **

ill kill you all frieza said as he began to randomly blast as if he was in his on oozaru form turles dogded all of the blast and then elbowed frieza in the stomach frieza screamed in pain frieza then quickly kicked turles away now I will kill by transforming ill show all something more terrifying then death it self frieza shoted as he began to charge up every one looked in fear even if you couldn't sense energy you'd be terrified by this raditz said as he was being pushed back by frieza's power this transformation was different frieza screamed and it looked like he was a snake shedding his skin his skin was cracking and it was bright red

frieza finally finished but the smoke covered him so they had no idea how hideous he could be this time the smoke finally cleared he had along white tail 3 toes and he looked more human in this form then any other form he had ah that's better funny this form feels like a suit that I never have to were frieza said he looks weak and nice now yamcha said idiot that just shows not to judge a book by its cover piccolo replied yeah every thing looks nice in comparison now tien added

frieza quickly teleported behind sharatto and punched her into a mountain every one looked in fear I have a perposal for all of you you can relace the ginyu force frieza said never bardock shouted as he charged at frieza he tried punching frieza but frieza quickly put his knee up bardock screamed in pain as frieza threw him aside every one looked in fear as frieza charged at them freza quickly wrapped his tail around kakarot neck and slammed him into raditz then quickly blasted them away they appeared right next to dende aw man dende said as he began healing kakarot seeing that he was in worse condition tan raditz

piccolo and tien charged at frieza who kicked the around for fun then kicked them both into the ocean leaving them to drown is that all what a bore frieza shouted

oh no this isn't good tarble said frieza then blasted at him death beam frieza yelled get down vegeta yelled as he smacked tarble on the ground thanks brother tarble said no problem vegeta replied

look little brother were not hiding anymore a voice said tambourine cymbal and drum get out of here you to are out classed father told us to come here tambourine replied is that true piccolo jr asked his older brothers when have we ever lied to you drum said fine but be careful piccolo said sternly what ever drum replied

so wheres piano to afraid to help his younger brothers piccolo mocked his older brother nope dad wanted him to guard him just in case he chose us to go cause were stronger than that weakling piano cymbal

nappa punched frieza but nothing at all happened nappa looked in fear frieza then kicked nappa in the nose nappa screamed in pain as he fell flat on his back I don't see why I was ever worried that you saiyans could kill me frieza said yajirobe charged at frieza and attacked him with his sword he quickly backed up and struck the air with his sword causing energy blast coming out of it going straight for frieza who quickly dogded the blast hmm so hes not so weak after all frieza thought out loud frieza then quickly blasted the ground around them

**end of chapter**

**now the saiyans besides sharratto king vegeta and tarble got their zenkai **

**raditz zenkai 6million **

**kakarot zenkai 4,400,908**

**bullma zenkai 350,000**

**asproaguas zenkai 689,274**

**bardock zenkai 1million **

**turles zenkai 8 million **

**vegeta zenkai 5million**

**nappa zenkai 6million **

**frieza 1 percent 15million**

**yajirobes blast 2million **

**tambourine 1million **

**drum 98,000**

**cymbal 78000**

**piano 1200**

**king piccolo ?**


	14. Chapter 14 the fall of a prince

drum tambourine cymbal and piccolo jr charged at frieza piccolo kicked frieza In the face but frieza kneed him in the stomach and was about to obliterate him leave himalone tambourine yelled no don't hes stronger than you piccolo yelled tambourine charged up his ki ill show you my true power he said piccolowatched as tambourines power levels surpassed his own while drums full power was even with first form frieza and cymbal was already at his full power tambourine kicked frieza in the stomach but nothing happened drum quickly kicked frieza in the back and cymbal kicked him in the face

frieza then kicked both of them out of the way

piano I think we should help them my son king piccolo said but father piano said silence were helping them king piccolo said guard kami he kept going fine then piano said I will see you soon my son king piccolo said

pant pant pant pant Ill kill you tambourine said as he charged at frieza he went for a punch but frieza kicked him him the face bardock raditz and vegeta charged at frieza bardock punched frieza in the face knocking him back tambourine charged an attack hoping it could kill frieza raditz and vegeta kicked frieza in the back frieza quickly grabbed raditz leg and kicked him in the face god dam raditz yelled frieza then quickly tripped vegeta and blasted frieza dam it bardock said as he charged back at frieza

bardock punched frieza in the face frieza quickly caught him self im impressed your a bit stonger than me frieza said I would like to see it that you last a bit longer on the flip side youll spend what ever time you have left in excruciating pain he said ill start using 4 percent he said he quickly charged a bardock frieza and bardock clashed in mid air frieza kicked bardock how ever bardock caught the kick and threw him away bardock then kicked frieza in the chest

frieza screamed in pain frieza then punched bardock die tambourine yelled as the giant blast coming from his eyes went straight for frieza ha I got him tambourine yelled yes but im still alive frieza shouted im gonna use 50 percent just to kill you bastards he shouted tambourine charged at freza but frieza kicked him knocking him out blood dripping down his face

dam it picoolo yelled as he quickly charged at frieza along with drum and cymbal frieza simply blasted drum and cymbal killing them you bastard piccolo yelled as he charged at frieza piccolo went for a kick but frieza dodged and punched piccolo in the face knocking him out aha ha ha frieza laughed as he killed all those who opposed him

**other world **

man this isn't looking good even though we learned the spirit bomb we might not be revived and it meant nothing cui shouted we can only hope now cacao said

**living world **

king piccolo landed so your frieza the namek asked then he saw drum and cymbals dead bodies how dare you kill my sons he yelled as he charged at frieza and punched hi in the face ok that was impressive whats your name frieza asked I used to go by demon king piccolo but now I go by piccolo he replied well then piccolo come at me frieza ok then the namek warrior said as he charged at frieza dende then quickly healed turles nappa vegeta raditz and kakarot thenks dende raditz said blasting off followed by every one else

frieza went for a punch but bardock appeared behind him and trip him king piccolo picked frieza up by the face and began blasting him along with bardock who blasted friezas back frieza quickly spun around and kicked away both piccolo and bardock hmm frieza had a smile on his face as he walked towards his 2 opponents until he was kicked by raditz then turles punched frieza in the face causing him to fall on his back you guys got a plan kakarot asked nope bardock said yeah me neither piccolo muttered it was hard for him to speak cause frieza kicked him in his long

frieza came back charging at them quickly think of something nappa yelled well hold him off raditz shouted charging at frieza raditz tried to kick frieza but frieza caught his kick and put his leg out frieza then quickly elbowed and kneed raditz leg braking it agaaaaah raditz screamed in pain vegeta punched frieza but frieza quickly tripped vegeta with his tail and squeezed him to death vegeta didn't move the fall of the prince of all saiyans angered king vegeta and tarble they both charged at frieza knowing it was suicide but they didn't care

king vegeta went for a kick but frieza dodged and king vegeta accidently kicked his son knocking him out frieza then appeared behind him kicking him in the back causing him to cough out blood kakarot then kicked frieza in the face frieza wasn't expecting it so he was enraged I gave you a chance to flea frieza said sternly nappa then appeared behind frieza impact bomb he shouted the blast completely took frieza by surprise dam it frieza shouted

final flash raditz shouted the blast blew up right where frieza was frieza appeared from the smoke that was impressive frieza said but now you will die frieza shouted he went for a punch but kakarot kicked him in the back dropping him in the ocean

**other world**

ok maybe they can do this daiz said hey daiz you wanna do al little one on one amond asked they then noticed cymbal and drum their oh hey you to also helped fighting frieza right zarbon said yep drum said then I would like to fight drum zarbon said ok then drum replied to zarbon hmm they both seem even cui said theres some more excitement in the world of the dead he kept going

kaoken zarbon yelled kao what drum yelled before he was punched in the face drum then quickly kicked zarbon in the chest the two were trying to find a weakness in each others defenses hey cymbal want to do a triple threat with daiz and I amond asked sure cymbal answered cymbal then quickly punched amond kaoken he and daiz yelled daiz punched amond and cymbal quickly kicked daiz

zarbon and drum clashed in mid air their was a moment of silence then they quickly charged at each other again exchanging and throwing blows drum kicked zarbon in the stomach but quickly reacted by punching drum in the chest

so wanna fight cui asked sure cacao replied cacao punched cui in his kaoken form cui then quickly punched cacao in the face cacao then kicked cui but cui blasted him red magma he yelled oh yeah purple comet cacao yelled as a purple energy ball came out of his hands the to beams clashed you cant win cui yelled come on cacao screamed cui's blast began to push back cacaos oh shit cacao yelled as the blast went hurtling towards him knocking him out wasn't much of a fight cui said

cymbal kicked daiz in the head knocking him out red lightning he yelled as something looking a lot like red lighting and threw it amond I win cymbal yelled smiling

drum charged at zarbon but zarbon kicked him in the air he then kicked him seven time and then knoked him on the ground drum barely got up drum charged at zarbon and kicked him in the face then kicked zarbon in the back zarbon then kicked drum in the face drum quickly got up and punched zarbon drum tried punching zarbon again but zarbon caught the punch and kicked drum right in the chin

drum quickly punched zarbon again but zarbon countered by kicking drum in the head knocking him out looks like I win zarbon said

**living world **

the three saiyans watched as frieza charged back at them until turles kicked frieza in the face frieza was sent back into the ocean start blasting turles yelled as he began blasting along with raditz nappa and turles who did as told

frieza came dodging all their attacks frieza quickly kicked raditz head into a mountain he then charged at nappa and elbowed the giant saiyans arm breakin it nappa screamed in pain as frieza whipped into the ocean with his tail turles and kakarot charge at frieza turles went for a punch but frieza stabbed him with his hand where his abbs would be frieza quickly let go and kicked kakarot in the back and into a mountain frieza kaughe at them your such weaklings he said bardock then kicked frieza in the stomach

frieza screamed in pain as bardock blasted him in the face now you will die frieza he shouted you see veryone alive besides these guys gave me sm of their energy and since I was healed my strength is enough to kill you

**end of chapter**

**yeah bardock for the win I don't even now how things are gonna go down but anyways I also wanted to say that the saiyan are becoming pure hearted **

**power levels **

**frieza 50 percent 70 million**

**bardock healed and energy gained 78 million I know crazy right **

**zarbon after complete training 4 million he was holding back on drum**

**drum full power 530000**

**cui after completing training 2 million**

**cymbal 140000**

**cacao after completing training 1 million **

**daiz after completing taining 100,000**

**amond after completing training 135,000**

**raditz after healing 11milion **

**nappa after healing 10milion **

**vegeta after healing 8 million**

**kakrot after healing 8 million**

**turles after healing 16million **

**king piccolo 20million**

**tambourine full power 10million **


	15. Chapter 15 the legend that is feared

**chapter 15 **

tambourine finally woke up next to nail im glad to see theirs some more strong nameks here tambourine said what your a namek nail asked well mutant namek tambourine replied me and my brothers drum cymbal and piano were born when my father was evil so his evilness wrapped around us turning us into mutant nameks we do want to be come true nameks but wed like to keep this form as a transformation or something he kept going wow nail replied yeah I used to be evil to tambourine said

**flash back **

im not happy about having to team up with you earthlings tambourine said hey its not our fault this happened yamcha yelled what ever drum said were going on a planet to train drum said its got 20 times earths gravity piano added ok then tein said hey look natives tambourine said as he walked off the ship he charged at the alien he was dropped by the gravity but still killed the creature a child looked in terror drum and cymbal blasted the child killing it whats wrong with you krillin yelled shut up piccolo jr shouted

**end of flash back **

but your fine now and that's all that matters and your father how is he so young nail asked well you see we wished for him to have eternal youth cause if he dies then our dragon balls are gone tambourine replied I under stand nail said smiling at tambourine

frieza charged at bardock but bardock kicked frieza in the face and stomped him on the ground come on frieza this cant be all you got can it bardock said mocking frieza shut up you dirty little saiyan frieza yelled bardock punched frieza in the stomach but frieza reacted and head butted bardock In the face are you sure you wouldn't want to reconsider my offer frieza said how many times do I have to tell you no bardock yelled

the 2 clashed in mid air bardock kicked frieza in the face but frieza quickly punched bardok in the stomach bardock bent over in pain bardock kicked frieza in the chin as soon as he got back up bardock appeared behind frieza and quickly blasted him I know your not dead frieza so show your self frieza appeared behind bardock

frieza then used his telekinises powers to kick bardock around like a pinball frieza then kicked bardock into a mountain causing a huge explosion hah that's what you get for crossing paths with me frieza yelled ill go kill every one else now I don't think so bardock said appearing behind frieza oh yeah well lets see you beat me in 60 percent frieza shouted what bardock yelled at frieza who kicked him in the face and stomped him on the ground

raditz quickly kicked frieza in the face he tambourine piccolo nail piccolo jr nappa turles kakarot bullma asproaguas and sharratto were in front of him come up with a plan now turles said sternly bardock a voice yelled who is this bardock asked its king kai im training your comrades now listen bardock your gonna use the spirit bomb and you do that by putting your hands up and you will get the energy from the universe it will take 5 minutes! king kai said

you heard the man get started raditz said frieza came back up and I just keep on getting reminded of my fails don't I frieza shouted know your fighting us kakarot said this should be easy frieza said

oh yeah turles shouted charging at frieza frieza kicked him away and quickly saw dende healing tarble so that's how they are getting up frieza said he blasted dende killing him oh crap nappa and raditz said looking at each other then looking at frieza in fear dam it turles yelled get him tambourine said tambourine kicked frieza but frieza faked getting hurt by bending down and grabbed the leg and threw tambourine into the ocean

bullma and asproaguas charged at frieza bullma went for a punch but frieza dogded and kicked her in the face then appeared behind her he then kicked her into a mountain and she was knocked out you hurt my mom asproaguas yelled he charged at frieza but frieza kicked him then quickly punched him into the same mountain as his mother he charged at frieza again but frieza kicked him in the face

turles kicked frieza then elbowed him but frieza reacted with a kick to the face then punched him in the back turles qickly punched frieza but frieza blasted him turles charged back at frieza and blasted him in the face I have to admit that stung a little frieza said frieza kicked turles repeatedly turles just barely managed to block he then countered with a kick to the spine frieza then kneed turles in the chest and punched him in the face dam it he yelled my my you people truly are weak

that's it im helping tien said followed by te other humans tien kicked frieza but frieza felt nothing and elbowed him in the back then quickly blasted him in a mountain ka...me...ha...me...ha... yamcha and krillin yelled that wasn't much frieza said he kicked yamcha away and punched krillin yajirobe cut frieza with his sword and frieza quickly reacted by kicking him away

raditz punched frieza in the face but frieza laughed at how weak the punch was frieza kicked raditz in the shin triping him then frieza lifted his knee hitting raditz in the face nappa then came behind frieza holding him down king piccolo came charging at frieza with piccolo jr they both went for a punch but frieza flipped behind nappa causing nappa to fall right next to cacaos dead body

nail quickly blasted frieza but frieza went straight through the blast and punched nail in the face raditz and tambourine quickly grabbed frieza tambourine grabbed one side while raditz grabbed the other let go frieza shouted never thy shouted back special beam cannon piccolo and his son yelled raditz and tambourine let go and flew away just before the blast hit frieza

the smoke finally cleared that hurt it hurt frieza shouted angrily tambourine charged at frieza but frieza put his hand out and punched tambourine piccolo and piccolo jr charged at friezza kicked piccolo in the stomach causing him to cough out blood piccolo looked down to see blood dripping from his stomach you bastard he said just before he fell to the ground

piccolo jr and raditz both charged at frieza but frieza simply put his hands out blasting both of them raditz landed right next to his father is that thing done yet the long haired saiyan asked yeah its been 6 minutes actually bardock replied and you didn't throw it the eldest son of bardock snapped see you in hell frieza bardock yelled put his hands down

frieza looked up and looked in fear oh shit he yelled as the blast went hurtling towards him frieza put his hands up and tried his best to not fall back but it was no use it kept pushing him back oh crap frieza yelled as the giant orb engulfed him and was a part of the gigantic explosion

heh we finally got him father raditz said turles picked up kakarot but kakkarot decided he could walk by himself raditz quickly got up they started to walk away until nail suddenly collapsed are you ok tambourine asked look theirs a whole in his chest nappa shouted that wasn't there earlier which means nail said before he was interrupted

incredible I the all mighty frieza was brought o the brink of death frieza said as a punishment youll lose your first born frieza said blasting a little tiny dot at raditz what the raditz said as he randomly flew up in the air he could feel him self about to explode some one help me he yelled but it was to late frieza had blown him up you bastard nappa turles and kakarot yelled nappa had grown a friendship with raditz they were teammates for a long time and now he died it was unacceptable

nappa charged at frieza but frieza just simply back handed him kakarot appeared next t frieza and turles appeared on the other frieza just blasted them both until they were nothing

no bardock no all I ever did to them was treat them like garbage and now their dead bardock shouted its not fair

**flash back**

turles your such a loser a kid version of bardock said as he kicked a kid version of turles turles sreamed in pain as bardock kept kicking him please brother stop turles screamed tears dropping down his face since they were in the woods their parents knew nothing of this are you kidding me bardock said now when you wake up in the hospital tell our parents you got hit by a bus or something bardock said smiling an evil smile and blasted turles turles woke up in the hospital eith bardock there only mom and dad went to do something bardock said he quickly jumped up and kicked turles in the chest and stepped on him until he went back to sleep

raditz

get up boy bardock yelled raditz wouldn't get up he was to injured to I said get up bardock yelled kicking raditz raditz whole body was covered in blood and bruises raditz finally got up an blasted bardock but the blast desolved before impact what was that raditz bardock asked babys can do better than that

im sorry father its just that raditz started before he was interrupted by a punch to the face barock left then raditz was quickly captured bardock raditz was captured sharrato yelled on the phone than that weakling come back on his own bardock replied

the next day

raditz came back half dead and was forced to go to the hospital bardock came in the room were raditz was father you came to visit raditz asked with a smile on his face nope bardock said as he punched his son in the gut raditz screamed in pain raditz began to cry don't cry at me or ill kill bardock shouted at his son leaving the room and slamming the door

kakarot

only a power level of 3 pathetic bardock said he blasted kakarots hand causing him to cry that should make you stronger and not a fail like your brother he said he then noticed a baby named brolly 10,000 why couldn't he be my son bardock said

**end of flash back**

I never said im sorry or redeemed my self turles only came cause I forced him to and now hes dead raditz came cause I pretty much forced him to and kakarot came cause he doesn't remember what I did to him bardock felt an unbelievable rage within lighting struck behind him his armour began to break and rocks levitated around him his hair began to stick up and was flashing into gold the pupals had left his eyes frieza looked in terror as bardock kept going

the rocks finally stopped along with the lightning his hair stock up and was golden and his eyes were cyan type of color

what has happened frieza asked you don't get it frieza do you I am the legend you fear I am a super sayain bardock shouted as he charged at frieza and punched him in the gut frieza screamed in pain and coughed out blood bardock then blasted frieza in the chest death beam frieza shouted bardock kept charging at frieza the blast desolved before impact what frieza yelled bardock tripped frieza then grabbed hi arm and his leg and kneed his spine frieza coughed blood

know ill make you feel the pain you caused to every one you have killed bardock yelled he kicked frieza in the face and dropped him on the ground frieza blasted bardock away just a little and started to flea ok now all I have to do is get on my ship and get the hell out of here frieza thought out loud oh really well that's now fun bardock said right behind frieza

so weak you cant fight your own battles whats daddys little princess gonna do bardock said shut up frieza shouted to bardocks surprise frieza used his telekinesis pushing bardock into the ocean frieza stared at where bardock was lonched chust to make sure frieza said as he began blasting where bardock had been

bardock was hit by several of them but showed no pain at all what are you frieza asked I am the man who will kill you frieza bardock yelled I doubt it ill kill you like I killed those other saiyans just now frieza said

other saiyans just now you mean my family don't you dare talk about my family bardock yelled he quickly kicked frieza in the gut frieza screamed in pain double sun day bardock yelled frieza screamed in pain as the blast hit him death beam he yelled bardock completely vanished where did he go frieza said right behind you bardock whispered what frieza said turning around and getting hit by bardocks punch

wait at least let me use my full power frieza said no bardock replied he quickly punched frieza into the ocean and stood their retard frieza thought as he began to charge up to 100 percent its powerful you can see the evil bardock said the powering up was destroying boildes unreal tien said this is a night mare yamcha yelled quit being such a girl bulma said ha you got called a girl by a girl yajirobe said I think if it wasn't for these saiyans we wouldn't be this strong krillin said yeah our to races can be allies tien said yeah I agree bullma said I don't have a problem with it nappa said

im finally at full power frieza said im still going to win bardock said well just seeabout that frieza replied time to start round 2 bardock said

**end of chapter **

**man longest chapter so far and almost finished with this saga **

**barock 78million spirit bomb 90 million super saiyan 156million**

**frieza 70 million 60 percent 80 million full power 140 million**

**turles full power 24 million**

**raditz full power 22 million **

**kakarot full power 10million**

**nappa full power 20 million**

**bullma full power 888,982**

**asproaguas full power 4 million (yeah now that im at tiens power level nothing can stop me) enraged 6million **


	16. Chapter 16 welcome back

now im at full power and you cant beat me frieza said well just have to see about that after all we wont now unless we try bardock replied

frieza kicked bardock in the face but bardock countered with a swift blow to the face frieza quickly blasted bardock in the chest death beam he yelled bardock did dodged but it still got his arm got hit bardock screamed in pain as frieza stomped on his open wound what no amazing com back changing your hair style an color wont do a thing you cant beat me frieza shouted

we have to help him yamcha said you can sense energy right if you can you can tell bardock is stronger than frieza nappa replied but as of right now hell need help nail said ok fine well help piccolo said

dbz

**in other world **

ooohhhh ah eh oh king kai said what happened king kai raditz asked bardock has become the legendary super saiyan hmm we should have gotten that form raditz said but it comes from rage after bardock saw you guys die he raged and became like this king kai said really turles asked aha the blue dwarf answered well we all completed the training in 2 hours and its been 30 minutes and turles has finished along with raditz and kaakrot zarbon said well you didn't get the kaoken saying you didn't need it vegeta said

yeah we came up with our own moves raditz said every one looked in shock ok lets see drum said it cant be better then the kaoken daiz added

oh yeah raditz said he began to charge up his energy aaahaahhhhhhaaaaahhh he screamed everyone was being pushed back by the incredible power he was using except turles he finally stopped tenrai aura he said it triples your power now you want to see times 2 he said charging yup again in a split second his power level sky rocketed

ill show you mine turles said he began to charge up his aura was becoming demon like demon aura x 2 he said he finished now my power level increased by eight times regular is 4 x your normal strength but tims 2 is eight what about kakarots cymbal asked fine kakarot said whirl spin he yelled as he charged up his aura was giant and spinning time 2 he yelled finally times 3 he finally stopped that's as far as I can go he said it only increases my strength by 2 million

that sucks vegeta said shut up im stronger then you kakarot said punching vegeta in the face

dbz

**living world **

tambourine signaled to stop as bardock quickly kicked frieza right next to them piccolo jr quickly jumped on frieza but frieza blasted him away he tried charging back at piccolo jr but asproaguas and tien kicked frieza in the stomach bardock then kicked frieza in the back of the head frieza screamed in pain as bardock pushed and grinded his face into the ground

h-h-he-he's like a monster now tambourine said yeah nappa replied but who could blame him his brother and sons were killed king vegeta said I now under stand what it truly means to be a warrior and it doesn't matter about strength or pride its guts bardocks got lots of them he kept going

tarble and king vegeta appeared behind frieza tarble head butted freiza in the back dam saiyan frieza said he kicked bardock in the chest tambourine blasted frieza and kept on blasting him keeping him down id rather die by my hand then be killed by the likes of you frieza shouted punching tambourine into bardock our dragon balls are now useful thanks to our year being done wish back every one that was lost tambourine said ok bardock said sure you guys can handle frieza he asked yep tambourine replied now go

bardock quickly left to where their ship was

nappa kicked frieza and the elbowed his fore head that was for raditz he yelled frieza quickly punched nappa in the face dam it he yelled as frieza flicked him away piccolo kicked frieza in the face and backed away to yamcha yajirobe and krillin give me the last of your energy he said sure they replied giving him their energy thank you he said as he charged back at frieza

nail and piccolo jr kept trying to find an opening in friezas defense but he showed none and blasted them away pant pant darn it I cant pant take on that much stress lter on im already losing energy frieza said oh nreally then I guess ill have to hold you off even longer piccolo said bring it frieza said sternly the two charged at each other king piccolo kicked frieza in the chin

frieza quickly reacted with a swift blow to the gut frieza then kicked piccolo in the ground hows it feel namekian frieza said bullma quickly kicked frieza in the face frieza kicked her across the cliff in that ocean I brought man eating sharks fall and you die frieza said but im saiyan I can fly i'm not a weakling bullma said but ill make sure you fall in frieza said special beam cannon piccolo yelled I teached that move to all my sons but they cant mater it like I have he said

dam bastard frieza shouted kicking him tien quickly got behind friezaq do don ray he yelled do what frieza shouted just before he was hit death beam he yelled the blast pierced in the chest

dbz

bardock finally found their ship he saw piano oh your bardock piano said he told you im coming bardock asked yes he wanted me to now piano replied ok then bardock said now arise shenron piano yelled the dragon appeared

ah the dragon frieza said later he shouted every one followed tambourine quickly kicked him in the face causing him to stop

ok our wish is that every one that was killed by frieza and by us on earth is here exept the humns lt them on earth bardock shouted your wish is my command every one that died had appeared right in front of him thank you zarbon said we will be very loyal no double crossing he and cui said cool im glad to see you guys have gotten so strong are you all ready to deafeat frieza once and for all bardock yelled yeah they all yelled back blasting off to where the battle was

ha tuff luck frieza bardock wished back everyone that was helping us and now you will die nappa said raditz appeared in front of nappa hey old friend he said time for some pay back raditz said

now ill use the demon burst and kill him turles yelled turles how do you now my peoples secrete move frieza said what I thought I made it turles yelled ill kill you for thinking that demon burst frieza shouted now who wants to fight

**end of chapter **

**woo ho almost done with the frieza saga this is awesome finished longer then I thought but might finish quicker then I secondly thought **

**power levels **

**raditz 44,000,000 tenrai aura 132,000,000 tenrai aurax2 264,000,000**

**turles 48,000,000 demon burst 192,000,000 demon burst x 2 can only be done for 3 seconds so im not putting **

**kakarot 20,000,000 whirl spin 25,000,000 whirl spin x 2 30,000,000 x 3 35,000,000**

**bardock after healing from dende 260,000,000**

**frieza 150,000,000 demon burst 300,000,000**

**I don't know how things are gonna go down now but who cares **


	17. Chapter 17 the conclusion or is it

**chapter 17 how will this play out**

your strength has only doubled turles said its still enough to kill you monkeys frieza shouted he quickly charged at them and punched turles in the chest turles screamed in pain as frieza quickly kicked him away bardock quickly got behind frieza and blasted him in the back raditz then kicked frieza but was quickly knocked out from the strain of tenrai aura kakarot punched frieza but frieza laughed and kicked him in the face knocking him out

tambourine kicked frieza following with a swift punch to the chest turles then blasted frieza in the chest frieza screamed in pain and quickly kicked tambourine and threw him into turles then caught turles and kicked him in the chest

pathetic frieza yelled bardock quickly kicked frieza DAM IT the strain is starting to get to me frieza thought to himself nail quickly kicked frieza in the back of the head then piccolo punched frieza in the gut frieza then kicked piccolo in the chest

raditz woke up tenrai aura he yelled funny I cant get it oh well I can live without it he said charging back at the fight

turles hit frieza in the face the kicked him in the chest whats the matter cant use demon burst frieza said as he began to laugh I can but if your people came up with it then im not using it turles replied

turles and zarbon charged at frieza zarbon tripped frieza and turles kicked frieza cui appeared on top of frieza and blasted him in the gut bardock charged all of his energy to kill frieza

raditz and kakarot kicked and punched frieza kakarot went for a kick but frieza caught his fist and and threw him into raditz

nail kicked frieza then blasted him in the face frieza quickly charged back at nail but zarbon kicked friezaq in the back and stomped frieza into the ground

how dare you frieza shouted he quickly got up and kicked zarbon in the face then quickly followed it up with a punch to the back

king vegeta tarble and sharratto charged at frieza tarble went for a kick to the face but frieza dodged and kicked him into zarbon who was about to get up sharratto implanted her fist in friezas stomach I hav to admit im surprised your power level increased it probably doubled the frost demon said

frieza kicked her then hit her in the face with his tail god dam it king vegeta yelled he kicked frieza then quickly blasted him frieza quickly went behind him and kicked him away

raditz tapped on friezas shoulder frieza quickly turned around but it was too late raditz kicked him in the face knocking him back dam it maybe I shouldn't have used the demon burst it has put even more strain on my body frieza thought to himself raditz came charging in behind frieza

he punched him in the jaw then charged back at him but frieza hit him with his tail how does it feel saiyan frieza said mocking raditz because of how weak he was compared to him

tambourine kicked frieza in the chin then quickly punched him in the chest frieza then quickly tripped tambourine then flew on top of him then blasted him darn it tambourine yelled

drum kicked frieza then blasted him in the face just die already frieza shouted he quickly jumped over another blast from drum the punched him in the jaw then quickly pounded him into the ground

vegeta kicked frieza in the neck the quickly flipped around the kicked frieza then blasted him frieza then quickly blasted the blast back at vegeta

nappa quickly went infront of vegeta impact bomber he yelled there was an explosion it pushed nappa an vegeta back friez quickly charged at nappa who wasn't prepared frieza was about to punch but cui blasted frieza away

tri beam tien yelled spirit ball yamcha shouted kiezan krillin yelled the three blast went hurtling towards frieza who dodged the kiezan but was hit by the other to blast

yajirobe quickly blasted frieza how dare you frieza shouted he charged at yajirobe frieza kicked hjimin the face then punched him into the ground ha you can never beat me frieza shouted oh really bardock shouted back blasting him what frieza said he quickly blasted back

the two blast collided causing a huge explosion when the smoke cleared bardock was losing the clash what he shouted

his blast began to pushback friezas just a little no bardock said raditz kakarot turles tambourine nappa and zarbon appeared next to bardock and added their blast to the clash

what frieza shouted as the giant blast went hurtling towards him nnnnnnnoooooo he shouted just before the moment of his death yes yes we've finally won bardock said with a smile on his face

hmm yeah raditz said smiling well we can still be allies on earth right zarbon said we need to have the people of earths permission bardock replied sure tien said alright then turles said they all went in the ship that belonged to the saiyans just because it could hold everyone

now set course for earth bardock said yeah every one else shouted

**end of chapter yep new saga starting beginning with cooler revolving around raditz and yes I know this was short but what ever I was beng lazy and none of you can say a thing about that **

**power levels **

**sharatto zenkai 3,000,100**

**king vegeta zenkai 3,500,000**

**zarbon 25,850,925**

**cui 20,530,095**

**tarble zenkai 1,500,500**

**nappa 10,000,000 after healing from dende 19,000,000**


	18. Chapter 18 coolers revenge

**chapter 18 coolers revenge **

**in space **

lord cooler your brother frieza has been killed a person said he had blue skin yellow hair he was short had green armor and purple clothing

oh really salza and by who cooler asked by a saiyan niezu budded in niezu was a big red reptile like alien well anyone now were this saiyan is cooler asked

it could be on earth a ship went there and it could be were the sayans went dore said dore was buff and had the same kind of armor as his team

well were going to earth if anyone thinks that they can mess with my peoples overlord then their dead wrong cooler said make a course straight for earth

**on earth **

hey nappa remember when I thought zarbon was a girl raditz said shut up zarbon zarbon was in a green t shirt and cargo jeans cui was wearing a black tank top and plain jeans yelled raditz zarbon nappa cui cacao daiz who was in a grey shirt that said a giant r it meant strength on his planet but nothing to humans tambourine was and amond who was wearing a red tank top and blue basket ball shorts went camping in the woods planning to stay there for a month they figured it would help them train

well who's going hunting today daiz asked nappa and I raditz said ok then see you later zarbon said as the to saiyans blasted off zarbon walked to the river he had let his breads out I wonder how chi - chi is he said

**at chi-chis house **

I wonder how my zarbon is doing chi - chi said wait what do you mean bullma asked zarbon and I are starting a family chi - chi replied what bullma screamed yeah it is kind of crazy but there was something about him chi - chi said smiling well lets hope they don't die bullma said

**in the woods **

raditz and nappa were flying raditz was in his white t shirt that said saiyan on it with two wrist bands on his wrist along with blue jeans and teal shoes nappa was wearing a black t shirt red jeans and a sword strapped around his body with white sneakers and he was growing hair and t was the same as before when he was younger

hey nappa im pretty sure something bad is going to happen raditz said why is that nappa replied well you see things don't just go so good for us raditz said they then noticed a ship hey that looks like frieza's ship raditz said charging at it followed by nappa

3 figures appeared in front of zarbon and the others salza zarbon yelled hello zarbon salza said charging at him punching him into a tree cui tambourine help zarbon we got these guys

cui tambourine go help zarbon cacao said we got these two guys amond said interrupting cacao oh yeah niezu shouted he quickly attempted to kick amond I the neck but cacao caught it no im your opponent cacao said he quickly punched niezu how dare you niezu shouted he quickly blasted cacao niezu then charged at cacao

the two went for a punch their fist pounding against each other as their fighting style was close oh yeah niezu shouted puncing cacao n the neck what the hell his fighting style has changed cacao thought to himself

daiz kicked dore in the back but dore quickly kicked daiz in the chest daiz coughed blood and screamed in pain amond quickly punched dore but the mountain of a man remained exactly the same what are you amond said just before dore kneed him in the chest

f-f-f-frieza raditz screamed cooler smiled hen quickly blasted raditz and nappa into the river he quickly flew to the water fall that they fell down and blasted were he thought they went i can tell their still alive cooler said ill look for them later

well zarbon id like to join you guys salza said what zarbon said you see even if I don't ill die because cooler said hell kill me if I don't become stronger then frieza in a month and that's highly unlikely salza replied well then prove it by helping us zarbon said ok then salza said

cacao kicked neizu in the neck neizu sreamed in pain then quickly punched cacao In the gut your strong but not strong enough neizu said he quickly slapped cacao then blasted with a blast coming from his mouth darn it his fighting style is so strange its hard to keep up with 2 months of training and this is all I can do cacao thought

cacao quickly kicked neizu then quickly blasted him in the face neizu then quickly kicked cacao in the gut your really something neizu said

amond had successfully gotten dore in a bear hug daiz quickly charged at dorehe went for a kick but dore dodged and then daiz accidently kicked amond what the hell was that for amond yelled hey its not my fault you couldn't hold him tightly daiz yelled back

dore blasted at daiz eek daiz screamed as he just barely managed to dodge the blast oh yeah amond said as he and daiz began to blast random ki blast big and small at dore ok I have to admit this could be a problem dore said as the blast went hurtling towards him he quickly blocked did we get him amond yelled dude we can sense energy why do you even bother daiz said shut up amond yelled

raditz and nappa finnaly woke up and saw yajirobe hey guys he said whats up nappa greeted back well later raditz said flying away followed by nappa

neizu kicked cacao then quickly punched him in the face cacao then punched neizu in the gut then blasted him in the face neizu quickly got up and kicked cacao in the chest cacao quickly grabbed the leg and then threw him through a mountain and went into the ocean darn it neizu kicked cacao in the face cacao then blasted neizu away not good enough cacao said shut up neizu yelled charging at cacao

dore quickly blasted through the smoke then quickly punched daiz the kicked him in the back then appeared behind daiz again and grabbed him by the head then quickly threw him into the ground amond quickly punched dore away ill teach you dore yelled charging back

that's it were dead daiz said barely being able to get up oh really a someone said nail amond shouted wait what now dore asked before he was elbowed in the face why aren't you on namek dore asked

**flash back **

ok now the dragon balls are ready come on now moori said all the nameks besides nail piccolo and piccolo jr went nail aren't you coming dende asked sorry but I would like to stay here and observe the life style here nail replied to the small namek ok then just come home soon moori said ok bye nail said waving back at them

**end of flash back **

im going to defeat you nail said he quickly jabbed dore in the stomach that she be enough now lets help every one else nail said taking off

**end of chapter **

**now neizu salsa and dore are really strong cause cooler wanted all of them to get stronger then frieza and he told only salsa that hell die cause he was the leader and he expected more from him**

**power levels **

**raditz 52,000,000 after healing 60,000,000**

**nappa 40,000,000 after healing 57,000,000**

**tambourine 20,000,000**

**zarbon 38,000,000**

**cui 32,500,900**

**cacao 5,000,000**

**neizu 5,00,000**

**dore 4,500,000**

**salza 10,500,000**

**daiz 2,300,000**

**amond 2,500,000**

**nail 10,900,000**

**yajirobe 120,000**

**cooler ? blast 32,000,000**


	19. Chapter 19 thats it cooler's gonna die

**chapter 19**

die neizu shouted as he blasted cacao who quickly deflected the blast and charged for neizu the two clashed In mid air neizu kicked cacao in the chest cacao quickly elbowed neizu in the face then quickly charged back at neizu then kicked him repeatedly causing him to fly away cacao quickly appeared on top of neizu and elbowed him in the back

dam I neizu shouted cacao quickly blasted at neizu oh yeah neizu shouted as he quickly kicked cacao in the face cacao punched neizu in the stomach and his hand went straight through the big aliens stomach I have finally defeated you cacao said before he went blasting off

cooler was enjoying some wine I can tell your there he shouted so salza you have captured a traitor that belonged to frieza cooler said not exactly salza said he quickly charged at cooler salza blade he yelled cooler just barely managed to dodge so your a traitor ha well ill kill you right here and now cooler said zarbon kicked cooler in the face and through the ship wow frieza had a very strong traitor cooler said make that 2 strong traitors cui said as he and tambourine landed right next to them

well ill kill all of you together come at me anyway you like cooler said smiling cui and salza charged at cooler salza tripped cooler then cui kicked cooler into the ground shooting arrow star zarbon yelled multiple blast came from zarbons attack and they all hit cooler tambourine crossed his arms as two beams came from his eyes cooler lazily put his hand up death beam he yelled

the to beams clashed coolers immediately pushed back tambourine's blast cooler quickly hit salza with his tail then quickly kicked him into the ocean and tried to drown him but cui blasted him ultimate green magma cui yelled comet destruction zarbon yelled the to beams went straight for cooler oh shit cooler said as the to beams fused and went directly for him

cooler quickly put his hands up to stop he blast but it was pushing him back n-no cooler yelled before he was engulfed by the blast cacao , nail , daiz and amond finally came hey were here to help nail said thanks but I think we got him cui said oh really cooler shouted just for that ill show you a living hell he yelled he was covered in blood hagh cooler screamed as he began to power up his muscles grew and he grew in size some of his armor like skin went in a loop and he grew blades on his wrist ill smash you he said before he put on a mouth cover his wounds were healed

amond charged at cooler and went for a punch to the face but cooler countered and punched amond in the gut amond tried his best not to scream and it was hard to even breath he quickly fell down whos next cooler said smiling daiz blasted cooler repeatedly but they dissolved before impact what daiz yelled cooler head butted daiz in the face knocking him out

4 down 3 to go cooler said nail quickly ran at the frost demon and blasted him but cooler tripped nail and quickly grabbed his feet and his hands and pulled them back as he pushed his feet forward against nails back

now he's done cooler said cui quickly kicked cooler but cooler caught the kick with ease and kicked cui your next cooler said zarbon blasted at cooler repeatedly but cooler kept walking through the blast and grabbed zarbon he punched zarbon and let him go he was about to blast him before he saw raditz and nappa well you are full of suprises cooler said prepare to lose raditz said

the 2 saiyans charged at cooler raditz kicked cooler and nappa punched him is that all cooler said laughing cooler quickly kicked raditz then punched nappa in the chest one of the earthlings taught me this move raditz said Kamehameha he shouted the giant blast of energy went straight for cooler this is nothing cooler said as he easily went through the blast and elbowed raditz big bang attack nappa yelled

the giant blue orb went after cooler who simply put his hand out and the blast immediately bounced back at nappa the blast pushed nappa back with raditz ha ha you monkeys are so weak frieza deserved to die if he was killed by weaklings like you cooler said he quickly put his hand up destroying some mountains and causing boulders to levitate dam it I the once general nappa becoming such a weakling nappa said dam right I cant even hold my own against frieza's brother raditz said

all will die cooler shouted he quickly looked down and saw raditz and nappa were different their eyes became a cyan kind of color and their hair was golden what the their different from before cooler said were super saiyans now raditz shouted raditz and nappa quickly charged at cooler nappa kicked cooler in the stomach and raditz elbowed cooler in the back

cooler smiled behind the mask haha now I see why my brother was no match cooler said cooler then quickly punched raditz in the gut raditz screamed in pain big bang attack nappa yelled cooler was quickly engulfed by the blast cooler quickly went to nappa and blasted him cooler laughed you may have transformed but im still a little cooler shouted raditz quickly got behind cooler and began choking him pyscho barrier cooler yelled

nappa quickly elbowed cooler in the face but cooler quickly punched cooler quickly charged at raditz and stomped on him raditz quickly kicked cooler away final flash raditz yelled the blast went hurtling towards cooler what the cooler yelled just before he was engulfed by the blast that was a pretty god attack cooler said

dam it we need to help them zarbon said hey guys yajirobe said do you got senzu beans zarbon asked yes I do yajirrobe replied he quickly gave the senzu beans to all of them ok now lets help them daiz said taking off to were the battle was

raditz kicked cooler in the chest dam it iv'e had enough of you cooler said he blasted nappa and raditz when the smoke cleared they saw cooler had charged a super nova die cooler shouted raditz and nappa put their hands out you will die I decide who lives and who dies all living things are mere play things to me cooler shouted as the nova ball began to push back the super saiyans don't worry daiz said as he and the others began pushing back the blast

every one blasted the blast with all their energy pushing the nova ball back at cooler noo cooler shouted he was quickly pushed into the sun and obliterated

nappa and raditz were transformed back to normal I got you zarbon said quickly catching raditz and nappa neizu quickly sprung up 'now youll die he shouted they all looked in fear they were to weak at the moment to beat him neizu quickly screamed in pain as he was stabbed by salza so we can trust you raditz said smiling you now it salza replied

**end of chapter **

**power levels **

**cooler 65,000,000 **

**fifth form 195,000,000**

**raditz 70,000,000**

**super saiyan 150,000,000**

**tired from fighting 1 million **

**nappa 68,000,000**

**super saiyan 136,000,000**

**tired from fighting 980,000**

**salza 10,500,000**

**salza blade 12,900,000**


	20. Chapter 20 lord slug

**chapter 20 **

hey the dragon balls ready bardock asked yes kami replied arise shenron kami yelled the giant dragon appeared I am the eternal dragon what is your wish shenron said can you bring back all the saiyans from planet vegeta bardock yelled no they were dead for too log but I can bring back fur of choice shenron said well how about tora fasha shugesh and borgos bardock said yes the dragon said bardocks old team appeared in front of him good to see you guys again bardock said we saw you kill frieza fasha said ptting bardock on the back

yeah well you guys got zenkai in hell im guessing bardock said yeah want to see how strong we are borgos said sure bardock replied smiling hagh they all screamed wow bardock said you guys have gotten strong

thanks tora said and we still got our tails shugesh said oh but those might not all ways help can you control yourselves now bardock asked yeah fasha replied ok cool well want to go train bardock asked they all nodded and began to follow

**now onto what this chapter is really about **

a ship landed right in front of were turles kakarot drum cymbal piccolo jr asproaguas and piccolo were hey look dad people are coming from the ship asproagous said asproaguas was in a blue shirt with red shorts turles was wearing a orange shirt and a blue pants kakarot was in a orange and blue gi drum was wearing his regular clothes along with cymbal piccolo jr and piccolo

this planet is now under control of lord slug a soilder said oh yeah turles said charging at the soilder blast them the soilder yelled theyall began blasting look out kakarot yelled

hey how long is it going to take to freeze the planet commander zeeun said not much longer the little green dwarf replied good lord slu said he was a big old namekian were going outside in 12 minutes

but sire the planet will be frozen in 2 minutes then 2 minutes it is then slug said

the ship began to pollute a kind of smoke through the air what the piccolo said it began to snow attenchain all soilders the air is now breathable angila yelled they all took off there helmets now lets see what these guys can do turles said he quickly charged for angila who simply blasted turles away turles screamed in pain and wasn't to be seen darn it kakarot yelled you nguys can handle them im gonna find a dragon ball its a good thing that ladie showed up angila said

medamatcha kicked kakarot who quickly reacted with a swift blow to the face piccolo kicked wings wow he is pretty fast wings thought wings quickly blasted the once demon king come on you have to do better then that wings shouted drum cymbal and piccolo jr charged at general zeeun zeeun kicked cymbal then punched drum in the gut piccolo jr tried attacking zeeun but zeeun was to fast so he quickly kicked piccolo jr in the gut causing him to collapse

**back to bardock**

bardock elbowed fasha ok I think that's enough training have a senzu bardock said they all eat the beans and felt their power grow I need you to help turles bardock said never thought id see that little kid again borgos said well later tora said taking off followed by fasha borgos and shugesh

**fighting **

medamatcha kicked asproaguas into kakarot Kamehameha kakarot yelled masenko asproaguas screamed little versions quickly came out of medamatchas back SUCK EM DRY he yelled he was engulfed by both blast but the little medamatchas got on kakarot and asproagaus ok come back medamatcha said tora fasha borgos and shugesh landed next to them ill take this green dwarf tora said

fasha you help that namek borgos and shugesh you help those other three guys now lets see how are training has gone tora said smiling tora attacked medamatcha but medametcha kicked him knocking him out

fasha blasted wings but wings blasted it back defeating her instantly zeeun kicked both of the big saiyans in the head knocking them out so much for that kakarot said

turles woke up oh hey tien he said so you ready tien asked I was born ready turles said blasting off

iv found all the dragon balls sire angila said good now I can wish for eternal youth slug said the dragon quickly arose I am hear make your wish the dragon said I wish for eternal youth slug yelled your wish is my command the dragon said blasting off the namekian quickly became young again ah now ill enjoy myself inside the ship slug said smiling

turles and tien landed so you guys did this huh tien asked yeah what of it wings said yeah what of it angila said as he floated down turles quickly disappeared im going to take them one by one turles thought to himself he quickly punched a hole through wings and obliterated medamatcha zeeun charged at turles angila quickly put his hands under ground and grabbed turles feet zeeun punched turles but turles blasted his head why you good for nothing bitch angila shouted before turles blew his head up

slug came out his ship and saw what happened wow your unbelievable slug said turles kneed the namek in the face hey I got this tien said ok then turles replied tien charged at slug but slug punched him away

wow that figures he was pretty much the weakest here turles said slug punched turles in the face then quickly kicked him in the chest turles quickly reacted with a blast to he face oh so that's how its gonna be ha slug said he quickly took his helmet off and began to charge up he grew in size and was a giant oh crap turles said

piccolo jr walked towards his father sun you need to fuse with me piccolo said ok then piccolo jr replied putting his hand on his father good bye my son piccolo said you are the new piccolo he said piccolo jr felt his strength sky rocket wow I feel incredible I am now none as piccolo he said

the giant punched turles into the ground and then stomped on him ha your no match for me but what about us tora yelled as he fasha shugesh and borgos were in great ape well this should be interesting slug said

**end of chapter **

**power levels **

**tora 8,000,000 **

**after training 12,000,000**

**great ape 120,000,000 **

**tired in great ape 78,000,000**

**borgos 5,000,000**

**after training 9,000,000**

**great ape 90,000,000**

**tired in great ape 48,000,000**

**shugesh 3,000,000**

**after training 7,000,000**

**great ape 70,000,000**

**tired in great ape 28,000,000**

**fasha 1,000,000**

**after training 5,000,000**

**great ape 50,000,000**

**tired in great ape 12,000,000**

**turles 65,000,000**

**after healing 89,000,000**

**angila 70,000,000**

**commander zeeun 54,000,000**

**wings 32,000,000**

**mdamatcha 68,000,000**

**tien 10,000,000**

**kakarot 23,000,000**

**asproaguas 4,500,000**

**drum 4,500,000**

**cymbal 3,500,000**

**piccolo jr 10,000,000**

**after fusing with piccolo 38,000,000**

**piccolo 28,000,000**

**slug 68,000,000**

**after transforming 120,000,000**


	21. Chapter 21

**chapter 21**

slug opened his mouth and blasted fasha she screamed in pain as slug jumped on her foot get off her tora shouted punching slug in the face oh yeah slug yelled kicking tora in the stomach then tackling him into a building

zeeun wings and angila got up what the were alive wngs said lets help lord slug medamatcha said what you got obliterated zeeun shouted not really he thought he killed us and that earthling dropped some beans a eat one and I was healed medamatcha said give us some wings said sue meamatcha replied passing them some senzu beans now we will help him angila said taking off to the fight

turles barley got up you ok kakarot asked his uncle yeah im fine he may not be as strong as frieza but we may not make it out alive turls replied asproaguas went on top of the giant nameks head masenko he yelled the yellow beam went in slugs eye agh slug screamed as he fell back shugesh kicked slug then quickly punched him in the face in don't think so wings said kicking fasha who was about to kick slug in the stomach

zeeun punched shugesh in the chest then quicky blasted him even with this transformation your too weak zeuun yelled medamatcha punched borgos in the face borgos screamed in pain then quickly punched medamtcha medamatcha fell an quickly dodged a stomp and blasted borgos angila kicked tora then tried following up with a punch to the face but tora caught him

I got you now tora shouted he began to squeeze angila and then quickly threw him into the ground angila quickly blasted tora in the tail reverting him backto normal well isn't this a pleasant surprise everyone cut off their tails angila shouted medamatcha quickly obliterated all the tails oh crap tora said

turles quickly punched slug doing almost no damage oh my god turles shouted as he was quickly punched away turles king kai yelled whats turles greeted back listen slug is a super namekian their hearing is a lot better then that of a normal one so make some noise of an kind king kai said I have yelled millions of times then whistle nameks hate that king kai replied ok asproaguas whistle turles yelled

ok I don't see what that shit is going to do asproaguas shouted back and began whistling oh my what the hell is that slug said angrily oh my god its like someone is torturing a cat drum shouted

bullma came out the ship kakarot she said are you ok yeah but we need your help kakarot replied bullma quickly blew up the ship there bullma said I mean with them kakarot said sternly fine bullma replied flying towards wings come on woman he said and me kakarot said getting up next to bullma they quickly saw medamatcha with senzu she quickly blasted his hand off medamatcha screamed in pain she quickly grabbed the senzu kakarot she yelled giving it to to she quickly ate one

thanks kakarot said he quickly kicked wings head off Kamehameha he yelled the blue blast went for zeuun dam it zeuun yelled he was quickly engulfed by the blast medamatcha quickly charged at kakarot but turles kicked medmatcha killing him then quickly blasted angila this time he knew they were dead just to make sure he quickly blasted their bodies till there was nothing left

got anymore senzu turles asked nope those pigs eat almost all bullma yelled what turles said now well loose for sure nnnnoooo turles yeled his hair was exactly like bardock in super saiyan and his eyes were cyan well im gonna go kill a namek turles said sternly slug quickly grabbed asproaguas finally you stopped slug said he quickly threw asproaguas into the ground

turles quickly punched slug in the chest slug screamed in pain what the hell slug said he quickly kicked turles but turles caught the giant kick then quickly threw him into the sky turles quickly appeared on top of slug and dropped his foot into slugs ship slug quickly punched turles then quickly blasted good bye turles said blasting slugs head off jeez man that was kind of scary asproaguas said sorry I don't now what got into me I guess I didn't want to loose to a namek turles said leaving all of them behind with an angry look on his face

**somewhere else **

they thought they destroyed us but they haven't the spice boys are back and on earth spice said (also I made a mistake spice has white hair ) and the makyan star is coming here salt added we will start our invasion now spice yelled

what the that power is familier daiz said yeah this should be some good training for you guys salza said come on well kill these guys after all their strongest is weaker then me cacao shouted taking off followed by daiz and amond

cacao daiz and amond landed at the look out and saw the spice boys huh I get how those three are alive but how is salt alive daiz said pointing at the red dwarf we failed to kill him I guess just like how you thought you killed in the after life guldo amond said what daiz yelled

**in other world **

um guys a little help ive been here for a while guldo said he quickly shuffled down and fell in front of the ginyu force frieza niezu dore and cooler training hi guldo greeted

**back to the fight **

well were taking our revenge mustard said sternly lets see how the humans do spice recommended yajirobe yamcha and krillin came and were controlled daiz quickly knocked them out ok then well fight now vinegar shouted charging at amond daiz caught the punch your fighting me he said well this should be interesting cacao said

**end of chapter **

**power levels **

**turles 80,000,000**

**super saiyan 205,000,000**

**kakarot 38,000,000**

**after healing 69,000,000**

**bullma 12,000,000**

**after healing 20,000,000**

**spice boys saga **

**daiz 10,600,500**

**amond 9,600,499**

**cacao14,890,860**

**spice 14,000,000**

**vinegar 9,000,000**

**mustard 6,500,000**

**salt 2,500,000**

**krillin 1,200,000 **

**under control 2,200,000**

**yajirobe 1,900,000**

**under control 2,900,000**

**yamcha 12,000**

**under control 120,000 **

**I know yamcha got weaker but in this he never trained and yajirobe is strong cause I like the idea of him being useful **


	22. king cold and queen ice and androids

**chapter 22 **

daiz punched vinegar in the stomach vinegar bent and grabbed his stomach in pain daiz quickly picked vinegar up by the neck I don't think so spice shouted he was about to hit daiz but cacao head butted spice in the chin oh yeah spice yelled as he kicked cacao in the neck cacao quickly punched spice then followed by pushing him into the wall spice coughed out blood oh yeah spice said he began to strangle cacao with his hair

amond kicked mustard in the face knocking the giant makyan back salt quickly elbowed amond in the chest amond just laughed and kicked the tiny villain away salt and mustard quickly charged at amond who kept on dodging their attacks that cant be all you got can It amond shouted he dodged salts punch but was quickly kicked in the arm by mustard amond then quickly punched him in the face then quickly kicked salt in the face

vinegar quickly punched daiz I the chest daiz quickly let the young prince quickly looked up I pain is that all daiz said smiling with blood dripping from his mouth vinegar looked in fear what I gave that my all he thought he quickly flew away not so fast daiz yelled elbowing him in the head killing him amond quickly kept dodging mustard and salt come on weaklings he said blasting show me lift me up throw me hold me kill oh that's right your pitiful weaklings they quickly charged back at amond

cacao kicked spice in the chest darn it spice said your about to be six feet below cacao shouted blasting spice I don't think so spice yelled as he quickly transformed now lets see how strong you are spice said he quickly elbowed cacao in the chest cacao screamed in pain as he was pushed through the mountains what the spice yelled as some one in a cloak kicked him we new you guys would need help he said the cloak quickly fell off salza cacao shouted salza was wearing a green shirt and blue shorts

amond looked at the two fighters im kind of impressed how about I use my full power he said fine then mustard shouted amond began to charge his energy and quickly charged at his opponents they clashed in mid air double teaming an you still cant hit me amond said smiling he quickly kicked salt in half mustard looked in fear oh yeah he shouted kicking amond is that all amond asked in a bored tone killing mustard

salza kicked the giant blue makyan oh yeah spice yelled he went for a punch but salza quickly dodged and punched spice in the gut die salza yelled blasting spice and obliterating him follow me he said they quickly flew after him

so you guys sensed them to huh tarble said yes they have obviously want revenge turles replied who bullma asked king cold and queen ice king vegeta answered who are they asproagaus asked their like ten times stronger then frieza and cooler they are their parents and their coming to get revenge zarbon said chi chi keep gohan safe he added right chi chi replied taking the blue skinned baby in the room so how does it feel being a parent daiz asked it gives you more people to worry about zarbon replied

ok now we keep the non fighters safe and head for were they land raditz said that's a good idea yamcha said smiling lets go already bardock shouted flying to were the power levels have landed the others quickly followed

so this is earth the home of the people that killed our sons queen ice said she was different being female she had a circular shaped head with the same spikes as friezas third form and she was very tall yes we shall make thewm pay search out men king cold shouted he was in his first form hello fasha said she quickly killed three soilders

those soilders had power levels at 2 million to 3,500,000 king cold shouted well then show me what youll do about it fahsa said smiling queen ice quickly pierced her with her tail darn it we told her to becareful no one nows her fighting style only the last king did and she killed him bardock shouted fasha quickly punched the female frost demon

come on that's all you got ice said smiling ok yamcha asproaguas yajirobe and krillin you fight the solders bardock said what ever yammcha said raditz nappa turles and I fight cold bardock shouted ok then I guess that leaves the rest of us fight ice zarbon said yeah turles replied what ever tora shouted

bardock nappa turles and raditz quickly turned super saiyan so this is what you used to kill my sons well I guess I better transform he said he quickly turned into his second form hopefully this will be all I need king cold thought he quickly punched bardock in the face bardock screamed in pain what but that's impossible turles said

king cold quickly got behind turles and raditz and smashed their heads together what is your head made of raditz shouted little tears dripping down from his eyes shut up turles shouted back king cold quickly kicked both of them in the chest big bang attack nappa yelled king cold quickly threw the blast back to nappa darn it nappa screamed

zarbon quickly kicked queen ice into the ground and got her into a headlock get her he yelled salza an cui charged at queen ice but she quickly blasted them death beam sh yelled what zarbon said before he was quickly blasted

**in hell **

frieza ad cooler were exchanging bows you arent speical you now look frieza said transforming into the fifth form cooler looked in fear then quickly saw their parents fighting the saiyans lord cooler do you think that they will make it dore said of course they will they trained these two ginyu said with his men behind him well hope fully they will frieza said frowning

**in chi chis house **

I hope they can win chi chi said don't worry chi chi they can do it ox king replied to his daughter I hoe the can she said

**to the fight **

yajirobe cut one of the soilders in half then quickly kicked another asproagaus jut destroyed what ever got in his way these guys are tough yamcha yeah cause of how weak you are asproaguas shouted guys we need to work together krillin shouted

sharratto tarble zarbon tambourine and king vegeta attacked queen ice all together queen ice jumped over king vegetas kick and punched him in the face she quickly blew the rest of her opponents away shes so power full sharratto said but we cant give up kakarot shouted

rush him raditz shouted the four super saiyans attacked king cold stop a girl yelled get out of here this place isn't safe raditz said his hand sqeezing king colds face yeah you best get lost nappa shouted his and king colds fist enter locking no its my time to shine she said their waqs four people behind her your strong for a human but got lost turles shouted king colds knee was about to smash into his chest

I don't know I think I would like to kill them king cold said his foot was about to hit bardock in the face I don't think so she said as she and one person behind her became super sayain what they all yelled the girl quickly killed king cold what the raditz thought

the to blue skinned ones kicked queen ice's head off every one looked in fear ok what is with this nail asked we will explain later the red haired blue skinned 17 year old said we need to talk to bardock the girl said they quickly wen a couple miles away ok what do you want bardock asked you see we are from the future the blue other blue skinned child said

who exactly are you bardock shouted I am gohan the red haired half alien replied wow I figured bardock said I am kevin the im the son of salza the blond haired half alien said I am the daughter of raditz kimuko the girl saiyan said and im the so of tarble im trunks the shortest saiyan said well that's cool bardock replied" why did you come" in the future time line androids come and they killed raditz zarbon salza vegeta yamcha krillin tambourine and everyone except you kevin said frowning

wait not me what do you mean bardock asked you die from a heart vires killing you gohan replied in three years time 2 androids will appear at 11:30 on moday march kimuko said they all entered their time machines good bye they said waving

ok bad news - bardock began before he was interrupted by nail androids will appear and kill us nail said training starts now bitches raditz yelled blasting off followed by zarbon daiz cacao nappa tambourine salza and nail

**3 years later **

bardock landed on the island along side his old team so the fake saiyan returns turles said oh well I didn't change my hair fake saiyan bardock said turles hair was like before but there was to strikes on both sides and the rest reaching down the middle of his back shut up turles shouted everyone quickly landed next to them hi salza said they all saw an explosion lets spread out nail said right they all shouted looking for where the androids were

yamcha quickly ran and saw an old man and an obese pail man hey have you guys seen any androids yamcha said we are stupid gero shouted gero as the old man and 19 was the obese pail person yamcha quickly got into a fighting stance gero quickly grabbed yamcha by the mouth what the heck yamcha thought you were barely any help gero said stabbing yamcha with his hand

every one quickly landed to the scene really man you couldnt last 30 seconds by your self turles said kakarot gero said he quickly dropped yamcha and threw him it tien krillin give him a senzu tien shouted right krillin said feeding yamcha who quickly got back up gero quickly blew up half the city wait lets take this somewhere else bardock shouted as you wish gero sad hi and 19 following the fighters so where are we going gero asked looking back at the city that was half destroyed and proud of what he he was able to do but he knew he wasn't going to be able to do as much as he hoped

were here bardock shouted what do you want bullma asked we want kill kakarot and bullma for destroying the red ribbon army gero replied

**flash back **

day 9 and we have not killed every one else yet bullma said relax we can do it kakarot said he then saw the door og this will be easy he shouted punching the door down the scouter says that the strong ones are their kakarot said pointing to the left ill go for the right then bullma said kakarot agreed taking off

bullma ran down the right and attacked every one in her path she kicked the last soilder she saw that was easy she said leaving the building gero watched in horror as she left

the soilders all attacked kakarot at once die kakarot shouted obliterating them hmm weaklings kakarot said

**end of flash back **

so thats why you look familier kakarot said you cant win 19 said smiling oh yeah zarbon shouted he kicked 19 in the chest zarbon looked in fear as 19 grabbed the leg that kicked him 19 quickly grabbed his mouth the struggle quickly stoped and zarbon was knocked out wh-what happened cui shouted we absorb energy gero said smiling yamcha why didnt you tell us salza shouted i dont know yamcha said well i will fight this tin can bardock said he quickly turned super saiyan and charged at the fat android the two clashed in mid air bardock punched 19 in the face 19 quickly reacted with a swift blow to the chest incredible turles said smiling he turned super saiyan i wont miss out on the fun he said charging at 19 i guees we cant resist either nappa said as he and raditz transformed and charged for 19

salza kicked gero in the gut gero screamed in pain i cant help but fell like we over trained salza said he quickly punched the old android in the face gero quickly kicked the blue skinned alien then quickly stomped on him cui quickly came behind gero and dropped him on his face let us handle this guy you help bardock with the fat one vegeta said ok then zarbon said after eating a senzu he cui salza tambourine nail and piccolo went to fight the obese android well then gero said as he became confident again sharratto kicked gero but gero countered with a kick of his own king vegeta quickly kneed the cyborg in the head then quickly blasted him ha gero shouted as he absorbed the blast thanks for all this energy he said know kakarot shouted as he and bullma charged at the cyborg kakarot quickly punched a whole in his chest and bullma ripped his arm off come on you cant be that weak kkarot said smiling if you havnt noticed I have been hiding something king vegeta shouted as he quickly transformed into super saiyan well what do you think he said

raditz kicked 19 in the chest then quickly threw him into the ground 19 quickly got up then head butted raditz in the head zarbon quickly charged at 19 but 19 dropped hm on the back salsa and cui kicked 19 but nothing really happened look out bardock yelled blasting 19 leaving only his head intact darn it gero shouted running away get back here they all shouted chasing after him

trunks kimuko gohan and kevin landed by 19s head w-w-w-w-what is this kimuko asked kevin I have now idea he replied well I can sense them we might as well go help them gohan said taking off wait up they shouted chasing after him

I got this guy cacao said oh please im much stronger then you gero said laughing im suppressing my power cacao shouted angrily o then please show m what you can do he said the two clashed in mid air cacao gave gero a swift blow to the face gero quickly punched cacao in the chest is that it we definitely over trained cacao said yeah I know right yamcha said smiling no no not you your still weaker then first form frieza raditz shouted here you go nappa said giving yamcha senzu bean

cacao kicked gero then quicky kicked him into the ground

**with the mothers **

so launch im guessing you are kimukos mom chi chi asked yeah she replied im marron im with tarble marron said softly yeah you told us a millon times launch yelled at marron and your kevins mother I take it chi chi said im holding him right here she said pointing at her blue skinned babie well lets go check and see how their doing chi chi sai siling ok then skylar said (aka kevins mom)

**back to the fight **

trunks kevin kimuko and gohan came and saw the fight trunks nail shouted trunks that's strange that's the same name as my son wait a minute red hair blue skin the look in his eyes unbelievable hes my son zarbon thought terrified at how much stronger his son was then he is even if he was from 17 yars from the future I knew it go on kevin admit it I don't care if my son is stringer then me salza thought kimuko ... kimuko know my does that name sound so familier raditz said quietly trunks becomes verydtrong in he future im proud of you son tarble thought

the mothers were in a ship nearby wait what trunks yelled here me the moment you kill me I will bring out android 17 and 18 to avenge me gero shouted blasting them and quickly running away

**end of chapter **

**I might not update as much cause my little brother is a miecaft nerd so he downloaded minecraft and now my comuter is messed up also I don't like how super saiyan is times 50 so its just a random boost in power**

**power levels**

**raditz 100,000,000**

**super saiyan 212,000,000**

**after training 140,000,000**

**super saiyan 280,000,000**

**nappa 98,000,000**

**super saiyan 210,800,000**

**after training 130,000,000**

**super saiyan 260,000,000**

**turles 120,000,000**

**super saiyan 240,000,000**

**after training 180,000,000**

**super saiyan 360,000,000**

**bardock 130,000,000**

**super saiyan 260,000,000**

**after training 190,000,000 **

**super saiyan 380,000,000**

**king cold 130,000,000**

**second form 260,000,000**

**queen ice 120,000,000**

**zarbon 59,000,000**

**after training 130,000,000 **

**salza 34,000,000**

**after training 115,000,000**

**cui 49,000,000**

**after training 120,000,000**

**king vegeta 20,000,000**

**after training 45,000,000**

**super saiyan 110,000,000**

**vegeta 15,000,000**

**after training 25,000,000 **

**tarble 5,600,000**

**after training 11,200,000**

**cacao full power 20,000,000**

**after training 45,000,000**

**full power 110,000,000**

**amond full power 14,780,000**

**after training 23,459,000**

**full power 95,000,000**

**sharrotto 12,000,000**

**after training 19,500,000**

**fasha 12,000,000 **

**stabbed 8,200,000**

**after training 16,000,000**

**tora 18,000,000**

**after training 32,000,000**

**nail 35,000,000**

**after training 134,000,000**

**yamcha 29,000**

**after training 170,000**

**yajrobe 1,900,000 **

**after training 5,600,800**

**krillin 1,200,000**

**after traning 4,900,000**

**tien 14,000,000**

**after training 20,000,000**

**future gohan 280,000,000**

**kimuko 140,000,000**

**super saiyan 280,000,000**

**trunks 5,000,000**

**super saiyan 90,000,000**

**kevin 190,000,000**

**tambourine 56,000,000**

**after training 130,000,000**

**drum 34,000,000**

**after training 67,000,000**

**cymbal 12,000,000**

**after training 46,000,000**

**piccolo 45,000,000**

**after training 135,000,000**

**kakarot 56,000,000**

**after training 120,000,000**

**bullma 45,000,000**

**after training 90,000,000**

**asproagaus 5,000,000**

**after training 12,000,000**

**daiz 7,800,000**

**after training14,000,000**

**full power95,500,000**

**frieza 5th form 470,000,000**

**ginyu 16,000,000**

**jeice 14,000,000**

**burter 13,500,000**

**recoome 9,000,0000**

**guldo 350,000 **

**dore 6,000,000**

**NEIZU 12,000,000**

**cooler 5th form 230,000,000**

**dodoria 6,0000,000**

**gero 75,000,000 **

**asorbed city and yamcha energy 80,000,000**

**absorbing king vegetas blast 100,000,000**

**19 250,000,000**

**after absorbing zarbons energy 370,000,000**


End file.
